


Fucking TinCan

by DiabokicPrincess



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doing the best i could, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Swears, Gay, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Light Angst, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Swearing, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabokicPrincess/pseuds/DiabokicPrincess
Summary: Gavin Reed is one of the detectives of the Detroit police department, due to the increase in murders of humans and androids, Fowler assigns him the last android that cyberlife could not bring to market after the android revolution, The Rk900.Now he must close all these cases and at the same time deal with the android. But for the record Gavin hates androids.Rk900 is called Richard. It's my first fic yaoi so I accept advice and suggestions.





	1. Horrible Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is translated history i have on emission on wattpad, it was in Spanish but i wanted it to reach more people!
> 
> So here i am!

Gavin reed, was at his desk reviewing some reports of recent cases, it seemed that after the peaceful revolution of the androids, they had obtained recognition as living beings, in turn rights, which like humans, if violated in some way could lead to legal consequences.

Gavin continued with his labor, but he needed a cup of coffee, so he got up and went to the breakroom, where he met with Hank's stupid Android, Connor. Apparently he was taking a cup of coffee to the old lieutenant, Said android gave him a little smile as a greeting, which he decided to ignore completely, -----"damn androids"----- he said to himself, while making himself a cup of coffee.

When he finished, he added milk and sugar and went back to his desk, sipping on his coffee. Just as he sat at his desk, Connor stepped into Fowler's office, but didn't give it such importance,------ "stupid androids, they think they're living beings, they're just machines,"------- he said and set about continuing his work.

In Fowler's office was Connor, the android was sitting waiting for the captain to speak. He was a little nervous, if... that's what humans call it. He wasn't quite used to his new emotions yet, but the truth seemed fascinating to him. ------"Connor, what do you need?"----- said the captain, arranging some papers. -------"Captain, I recently recorded the existence of another android, it was supposed to be my replacement."------- said the android, rising from his seat, ------"I would like him to enter this division, it was created for the same purposes as me." ------

\------"I understand, we could use his help, there are too many cases lately,"------ said the captain, gesturing to Connor that he could retire.  
"Bring him in."

"Yes, captain."  
With that Connor, left Fowler's office and went to the desk he shared with Hank, he told him what happened and left the precinct, Gavin saw him leave but could not care less what the junk did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Just after lunch, when Fowler's Cry was heard throughout the precinct, -----"REED MY OFFICE, NOW!"------ Gavin jumped where he was standing, Hank looks at him with a mocking smile, Gavin looked at him badly and went to Fowler's office, he could clearly see someone else inside, the office was made of glass, only once in a while the captain used incognito mode, that's what they called it, it was when the glass was covered and you couldn't see inside.

Gavin entered the office and found an android, it was Connor's copy, but taller, with light blue eyes shooting gray, something in him did 'Click', he felt like the anger was present, decided to try to calm down, maybe it was not what he believed. So he ignored it and sat down ------- "Well, Gavin he's Rk900 and he'll be your partner, in the next few cases" --------- said the captain, sounding authoritative.

Gavin suddenly lifted up, getting a sideways glance of the android at his side, ------- "And a Shit, that pile of junk won't be my companion, I don't need it."-------The detective turned around and left the office, he didn't care if the scrap metal followed him or not.------ "Fucking androids,"----- said the detective sitting at his desk,----- "Why the fuck is this happening to me?" -----he said low, when he heard some footsteps stopping by his side. ------"I'm Rk900, the android sent by cybe--" -----"I don't give a shit, get out of my sight before I get more angry" ------- the detective mumbled, the android didn't even immute, just looked at him for a few minutes and before sitting at his side of the desk whispered something.

"Bitch"

\----- "did You just call me 'bitch', you fucking sack of shit, go to fuck yourself,"------ said the detective, standing up from his exalted seat. -----"Yes, thats what i said, what are you going to do?"------ said the android defying him,------ "As far as I'm concerned, I'm stronger, faster, smarter and tougher, what are you?" -------he said sarcastically, keeping his LED in a soft blue.

\----- "Ahhhah, Fowler, Son of Your FUCKING MOTHER" ----- he shouted and went to the Break room to make a coffee, he couldn't stand one more second with that stupid android. From the other side of the room were Hank and Connor, The lieutenant was crying with laughter while Connor, for some reason, felt a little sorry for Gavin. -Hank continued laughing, -----"Hank, we should get back to our case,"---- said the android.

\---------------------------------------++------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had already been half an hour, since Gavin had gone to the Break Room and did not return, so Rk900 got up and decided to go look for him, entered the break room, and a quick scan of the place, told him that the detective was not there for half an hour. Quickly mind came out and set up a link with Connor.

'Connor 'Yes? Did you visit Detective Gavin Reed?' his led taking a yellow color.

'Oh yes, I saw him leave the precinct half an hour ago' said Connor through the link 'I thought you noticed' his led turning yellow.'

'I was concentrating on the new case we were assigned, I didn't notice if he was back'.

Hank tapped Connor on the shoulder, breaking the link between him and Rk900, causing Connor's led to turn red for a few seconds and then regain its blue color,---"ah sorry, son. I didn't know you were mentally talking to Rk,"--- said the whitehead, ----"Don't worry, Hank. It's okay,"---- said the lowest android, and approached Rk900 along with Hank.

"So the bastard left,"--- said the lieutenant,--- "I'm not surprised, but you did pretty good back there", ---he hasn't laughed so much for a long time.

"Thank you"--- said Stoic Rk900 as always.---- "But now the investigation will be delayed"

"Don't worry, when the anger wears off he'll come back, he wouldn't want to lose his job for an argument."

With that Hank and Connor left, not before saying goodbye and wishing him luck with Gavin, Rk900 remained sitting at his desk, if he could not advance in the investigation of the case, he could very well know Detective Gavin, even by what he could deduce being with him a few minutes, is that he is Arrogant, foul spoken, Hateful and above all Hates androids, so with that in mind he set out to do the latter.

In his vision appeared a small notice with a new mission.

"Learn more about Detective Gavin Reed."

 

 


	2. Gavin Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rk finally decide a name and the boys have their firts case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to upload this chapter... I'll upload 2 chapters per day until i upload all the chapters i have at this point... They are like 14 plus one especial chapter i wrote for Christmas and new year... On December from last year... Hehehe

Knowing a little more about Gavin would be a challenge or at least is what others would think, of course it was not the case of Rk, he was an android, the improved version of the Rk800 model better known as Connor. Paying attention to the notification of a while ago he proceeded to use Gavin's terminal, most likely the detective left some information about himself in that place, it was his desk after all.

Removing his synthetic skin and revealing his metal-white skeleton, he proceeded to connect to the terminal, touching it.

Once connected, he began to search for files that might be related to the detective, in his search he found a folder with the name 'Damned Kamski', he thought it was something strange because 'Kamski' is the surname of the creator of the Androids and Cyberlife.

\---"Maybe I can get information in this folder"--- he said to himself, he scanned the barracks to see if there was anyone who could see him sniffing, he wasn't really sniffing just looking for information about his new partner, so he would know how to approach him and be much more effective in the investigation; the results indicated that the barracks were becoming more and more empty, detectives and policemen were going home or to finish some cases, so it would be easier for him to get what he needed without problems.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't have a name, for some reason it bothered him, his predecessor was called 'Connor', he stopped before such thoughts, he shouldn't have to feel that way, he wasn't a Deviant, his programming prevented him from becoming one, he passed a diagnosis on himself, but the results showed that everything was fine.

\---"Not having a name won't prevent me from fulfilling my mission,"--- he said and set out to open the folder. There were photos of two small children next to a woman, she seemed to be the mother. A quick scan of the faces told him that the woman was indeed the mother.

_-Anna Kamski_  
_Age: unknown_  
_Status: unknown_  
_Residence: unknown_

_Mother of Elijah Kamski and Gavin Kamski, not much is known about her, apparently Gavin does not mention her much._

_-Gavin Reed (Kamski)_  
_Age: 36_  
_Status: Alive_  
_Residence: Detroit_

_When he was young he was very energetic and cheerful, but for unknown reasons now he is arrogant, badly spoken, hateful and doesn't mind having to step on others to get what he wants, he seems to have changed his surname._

_-Elijah Kamski_  
_Age: 36_  
_Status: Alive_  
_Residence: Detroit_

_At the age of 12 he created his first android, at the age of 15 he founded Cyberlife, left the company to live off the cameras in a remote area of Detroit, lives alone with his androids called Chloe._

Along with that photo there were other photos, all seemed to be photos of Elijah and his mother, some were edited with insults and drawings,--- "no doubt he acts like a child"--- he said closing the folder. He had found almost nothing important, only the fact that Gavin was related to his creator, Elijah. Most likely they were brothers, RK disconnected from Gavin's terminal and began scanning his desk, where he found a cup of coffee and some briefcases with documents.

A quick scan of the coffee told him that it contained 55% coffee, 1/2 milk and 1/3 sugar, ---"too much sugar could affect his body"--- said the android checking the portfolios, while passing the pages he found a photo, it looked pretty old but nothing that his sensors could not scan; In the photo Gavin looked much younger next to a flag of various colors and in the lower right corner contained a small writing, ---"LGBT"--- read the android, raised an eyebrow and immediately set out to search what it was on the Internet.

_-It is the acronym composed of the initials of the words lesbian, gay, bisexual and transsexual. Strictly speaking, it groups people with the sexual orientations and gender identities related to these four words, as well as the communities formed by them.-_

\---"Detective Reed is attracted to People of the same sex,"--- he said, putting the photo back in place, after all, it's not as if his orientation affected the investigation; after a few minutes he decided it was enough for now. He got up, went to his seat and lay down, starting the stasis mode, it was what he was scheduled to do at night, to analyze and sort out all the information collected during the day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Gavin arrived early the next morning. Before making a morning coffee he went to Fowler's office, who sent him several messages last night because of his behavior. He came in and took a seat, curiously Gavin was very calm and he got a bit of a vibe out of the captain but he didn't comment on it.

\---"Gavin Explain to me why you left like this yesterday?"--- asked the captain, Gavin looked up and settled into his seat before answering, ---"I needed to get some air, you know I hate those damn machines."---

\---"Reed, that's no excuse to just walk out like that. Yesterday you got a case, I won't put anything in your disciplinary report. Go to your terminal and start working,"--- said the captain in an authoritative tone but without raising his voice, Reed nodded and was lifted from Fowler's office.

Rk had just passed a diagnosis and was in the terminal, he greeted the detective nodding ---"Good morning, Detective Reed,"--- Gavin wanted to ignore him but didn't want to be bitter in the morning so he also nodded ---"yes, whatever"--- and sat down at his desk.

"Detective, yesterday while you were away we got a case, I think we should get to work."

\---"Yeah, whatever,"---said the chestnut tree rolling his eyes, ---"what does the report say? Stupid machine"---

\---"I ask you not to refer to me with derogatory words, detective."--- said rk stoic as always.

Gavin rolled his eyes again, ---"I'm not going to be calling you Rk900, it's shit and it's too long, so piece of shit will be or would you rather I call you dickface?"--- he said with a slight smile on his face, Rk realized and glared at him, this got a laugh from the detective. ---"Detective, if my ID bothers you so much, then I'll ask you to call me Richard from now on."---

Gavin stayed watching him and rolled his eyes ---"whatever, at the end I'll call you by the name I fucking want",--- if the android could sigh, he would have done it. The Detective was definitely difficult to deal with, but that wouldn't prevent him from fulfilling his mission.

\--- "According to the report, there was a shootout in a house, there are 3 dead victims and one injured who was taken to the hospital. We can check the bodies in the morgue,"---he said staring at the detective.

\---"do you have to see me that damn way all the time?" ---he said something irritated by the way Richard reported to him, ---"let's go to the morgue and then to the hospital, we have to ask the victim what he saw,"--- Reed said by taking his car keys.

"Come on! What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Of course not, detective."

They both left the precinct, got in the car and went to the morgue, the road was silent as Gavin refused to cross words with the android, obviously this did not prevent Richard from trying to start a conversation.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

When they arrived they were greeted by a model AL300 android named Helen, who was in charge of the site. ---"I was waiting for you guys, I took out the bodies. They'll be found on the 4th floor,"--- she said, and then left.

Richard went ahead and went up to the elevator followed by Gavin dialing number 4 as he entered; the elevator stopped and they both went down.

\---"let see what we have here,"---Reed said, removing the enzyme blanket from one of the bodies.

Richard scanned the entire body, ---"the victim's name was Mary Leroy, she has a bullet wound in the center of her head, indicating that the bullet went through the brain,"--- he said and then took a sample with his fingers, putting it in his mouth just like his predecessor.  
Fortunately gavin didn't notice, so he didn't grumble about the android's actions.

\--- "What did you find, Junk?"--- said gavin looking at the other bodies, ---"I ask you again detective to refrain from using derogatory names with me or it could have physical consequences,"---said Richard covering the newly analyzed body.

\---"You can't hurt a human, they would deactivate you, that of rights to scraps like you shouldn't exist. They're just stupid machines,"--- he said irritated; Richard was about to respond when Helen ran in.

\---"Something's going on outside!"--- she said exalted, ---"you have to come quickly."---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, let me know if youre enjoying the story. Also kudos are a welcomed uwu  
> See you guys in next chapters


	3. Deviant after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys go to the hospital and things go down from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on previous chapters uwu, sorry is gavin is way to oc xd

When Helen stormed into the room saying something was going on outside, the two exchanged a fleeting glance and without asking ran to the elevator. When it reached the top floor, what they found perplexed them. Gavin at least.

"Wh-What the fuck is this?" said the detective taking a step back.

The scene was like taken from one of those cheap horror movies or at least that seemed before the detective's eyes. There were what appeared to be android extremities and Humans scattered all over the first floor, Richard immediately called for reinforcements and began to analyze the scene. ---"This is the android model Rk900, Richard. Detective Gavin Reed's partner, I request reinforcements immediately, I repeat, I request reinforcements immediately."

"Helen, didn't you see anything?" asked the detective.

"No, I was on the second floor when I heard some screams, so I went upstairs right away."

"You say you heard some screams, why did you just hear them?"

"The fourth floor is noise proof"

Gavin thought it was a little strange, but didn't ask any more questions. Richard, for his part, had gathered some evidence. ---"Detective, the blood I found came from humans and androids. I can say with certainty that they are four victims in total", Gavin looked at him sideways without saying anything, the android decided to continue reporting what he had found until Gavin got tired of hearing him speak.

"What I don't understand is, how did they get here?" said the detective. "If I remember correctly, there was no one else when we got here."

"That's right, there was no one," said Richard thoughtfully, he was analyzing the situation, maybe there was something he overlooked, even though that would be impossible. ---"Detective, I think we should go out, I'd like to--"

"Who the fuck would do this?" said Gavin cutting him off, Richard looked at him with something that could be described as discomfort, a natural reaction to being interrupted, ---"I'd appreciate it if you could let me finish talking," said the android looking a little serious. ---"And I would appreciate that you didn't exist but here you are" said Gavin leaving the building, he didn't want to listen to the stupid junk, something that obviously didn't happen because the android followed him.

"Stop following me, you fucking junkie," said the detective turning to face the android. He didn't even flinch at the detective's outburst, blink twice and step by Gavin's side ---"for now let's wait for the reinforcements and let them take over, probably give the case to Lieutenant Hank and Connor".

"Good for them," said Gavin as reinforcements arrived at the scene. ---"Fucking junk."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Richard said, the case was given to Hank and Connor, so he and Gavin were free to continue their investigation. The data they were able to collect before the incident was not much, but they could ask for the bodies again at another time. The mission by hand was to visit the injured victim who was in the hospital.

They both left in the detective's car. On the way the android tried to make conversation, something that Gavin couldn't understand was the eagerness of the piece of metal to want to ask so many damn personal questions, nobody wants to tell that kind of thing to a stupid machine, they would never understand. The android didn't seem to intend to stop asking questions until he gave a satisfactory answer.

"Detective Reed, may I ask you a personal question?"

"If I say yes, will you stop screwing with my fucking existence?"

"Yes," he said dryly.

"Fucking ass-Face."

"Stop calling me that, I just follow my programming, I must know more about you to have better efficiency in research"

"Oh please, you just looked at me pissed that I interrupted you, I don't think that's in your stupid programming."

"Detective."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Will you let me ask the question?" said the android a little annoyed.

_-Software Instability ^_

"Ugh" Gavin rolled eyes ---"Fast, Scrap"

"Do you have a reason to hate androids?"

To that question Gavin shrugged his shoulders, Richard noticed but did not say anything at that moment just stood waiting for the answer, Of course he had it or not?, a reason to hate androids ... Yes, he did. They took what he most wanted in life... Or what he once wanted.

"Detective?"

Richard's voice resounded in Gavin's head, he wanted to give him the answer he was looking for, but at the same time he didn't want to do it; he didn't want to have to tell it, he didn't... He didn't want to have to remember that part of his past, he hated it, he hated them... Everything he wanted... lost to a stupid machine.

"Yes, I do," he said with some feeling, Richard noticed it again and felt for the first time that he shouldn't have asked. Never in his short time of knowing him did he see him so vulnerable.

_-Software Instability^_

"I'm sorry I asked you such a delicate question," said Richard trying to change the atmosphere in the car.

It doesn't matter."

"Let's focus on the case in hand, shall we?" Richard said looking at the detective, trying to analyze his face. ---"Yeah, whatever... What do you know about the victim? asked gavin.

"The victim's name is Cristián Brown, 26 years old, he is a student at a nearby university. He has no priors, the medical report says he was shot twice, one in the arm and the other in the leg. He is currently stable."

"Well, let's get some clues."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The victim was stable as Richard had said, you could see on his face that he felt some pain, Gavin did not blame him he had experienced it beforehand, being a police detective meant that he would put his life at risk to save the lives of others, noble so to speak.

The nurse told her that they had a little less than an hour to ask her questions, since she had to check her state of health again in a while, they already know to prevent wounds from becoming infected and causing complications. Both nodded and prepared to question the victim.

"Hello, I'm Detective Gavin Reed and I've come to ask you a few questions" before such a way of speaking Richard felt something strange, a warm sensation that ran through his whole being.

_-Software Instability^_

"I've never heard the detective speak so calmly, he sounded strange but pleasant. ---"Don't forget me, detective," he said recalling that Gavin hadn't introduced him.

This is my partner Richard," he said, circling his eyes. ---"Thank you" whispered the android.

"Sure, detectives. I hope I can be of help to you," said the victim. Gavin took a seat in a chair used by visitors. For some reason he found the victim attractive, Richard noticed that the detective's heartbeat had increased, because he decided to break the little silence. If they ended this quickly they could continue with the investigation... And Gavin would stop seeing the victim that way.

_-Software Instability^_

"Did you see what the person who shot you was like?" he asked, pulling Gavin out of his slight pass.

"I couldn't see much, it all happened so fast," said the victim, looking down. ---"I just remember, he had blond hair and a scar on his chin."

"I understand, do you remember anything else?" asked Gavin this time. The victim looked him in the eye causing him to blush slightly.---"I-I think so, T-there was another guy next to him," he said looking away, trying to hide his blush.

Richard was glaring at the victim, cold eyes, he was upset or at least that's what he thought he was, and he didn't know why.

_-Software Instability^_

"Well, if he doesn't remember anything else, then we'll go." said the android coldly. Gavin came back to see him and frowned, ---"What's the matter with you, you can't talk to a victim like that?

Richard didn't respond

"I apologize for that," said the detective turning to see the victim. "No, it's okay," he replied quickly, hiding a small smile.

Gavin apologized to the victim...but he never discusses it with him, why, why did he feel so upset?, the best thing was to get out of there and think things through.

_-Software Instability^^_

"I'll be outside," said the android without waiting for an answer from the detective. He just wanted to get out of there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Gavin finished questioning the victim, he came out with a slight smile on his face. He shouldn't be feeling that way, it's unprofessional.

Richard wasn't found on the way out, which was odd but in a way he was happy to be alone for at least a while.  
When he got to the car there he was, sitting with his Led completely red, he approached and entered the driver's side, looked at him sideways and started in the car.

"Are you okay?" he just asked, the android took a few seconds to respond.

"Yes" said nothing else.

"Okay, you sure? You acted really weird in there."

"It was nothing, I just want to finish this case as soon as possible," he said without maintaining eye contact with the detective.

"Me too, so I won't have to see your stupid face anymore."

_-Software Instability^^^^^^_

Something inside Richard broke, he didn't respond, his led was completely red and he was thankful that Gavin couldn't see it because of the angle they were at.

With that the trip to the precinct was completely silent, to Gavin it seemed strange that the scrap metal did not try to make conversation, but it did not give much importance, for the first time enjoy the silent company of the android.

When they arrived, Gavin was about to get out of the car when Richard grabbed his arm tightly so he wouldn't run away.

"What's wrong with you? Let go of me," said the detective, frowning.

"Really, do you hate me so much?" said the android looking down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, trying to get out of the android's grip.

"Answer me," shouted the android, almost attracting the attention of those passing by.

- _Software Instability^^^^^^^^_

"Are you crying?" said the detective as he heard little sobs from the android.

"Hey."

The android let go of his arm, went out the other side of the car and ran away. It's not like Gavin can reach it anyway.

He went into the precinct, gave some reports and then went home, tomorrow he would deal with whatever was happening to the junk.

Not knowing what to do, the android went to Hank's house, knocked several times until Connor opened the door.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Connor asked.

"I need you to help me." "

Are you crying?"

"I think so"

"Come here," said the older android, hugging Richard tightly.

_-Software Instability^^^^^_

He broke into tears, for the first time he felt sad, a new emotion, a new feeling, which he clearly didn't like, being Deviant was much more difficult than it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just make Richard go from boss ass bitch' to "snowflake" in matter of 3 chapters.
> 
> All right! Let me know what you guys think!!  
> Kudos are welcomed always


	4. Connor Said...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard explains what happened after he ran away....kinda

After the incident, Richard spent the night at Hank's house. The lieutenant didn't care at all, seeing the android's condition reminded him when Connor didn't know how to deal with the new emotions he was feeling.

In the morning, Richard woke up in stasis mode and as always ran a diagnosis on himself, then got up and left the room he was in. In the living room were Hank and Connor both a little caramelized, connor was on Hank's legs and this one was commenting on what they were transmitting on television.

- _Software Instability^_

Richard felt a puncture in his chest, which made him "remember" what had happened the day before, it's not as if he could forget something, it was like a walking super computer or that's what he heard Hank tell Connor.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the blue-eyed Android, a little uncomfortable, yes, that's what humans called it. It was a bit of a strange feeling to him but it was not as if he knew much about these situations, perhaps someone with more experience in this area can confirm him, someone like Hank.

Both turned to see him, Connor kept a smile on his face as he stepped down from the lieutenant's legs, Richard felt that he had broken the atmosphere in which they were.

"Don't worry, son," Hank said, gesturing for him to sit next to him.

The android obeyed and took a seat next to the lieutenant, he still felt a little uncomfortable, but he said nothing, Connor felt the discomfort of the other and placed one of his hands on Richard's left shoulder calling his attention.

"How are you?" he said, looking him in the eye.

"My systems are in optimal condition, I can do my usual activities and get the best results."

"Fucking Androids" said Hank getting up, stretched a bit and went to the kitchen.

"Hehe, I didn't mean your systems, Richard," Connor said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I get it."

"I meant what happened yesterday... how do you feel?" he asked a little worried. His led showed a yellow color.

It was the first time he saw his "brother" in that way, after he managed to become deviant had not shown many emotions, he assumed it was because he had not been able to experience them. Anyway, he still remembers when he saw him last night, partly reminded him of himself, he was a bit agitated even if he could not tire, tears ran down his cheeks, he looked very sad, that broke his heart.

"Well... I'm fine, there's no need to worry," replied Richard, his led changing to yellow.

"Are you sure?"

"No..."

"Richard... If you don't feel ready, you better not go to the precinct."

"No connor, I must go. It's part of my mission."

"You're no longer a machine, Richard." said connor taking the other android's hands. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I must get on with the case."

"I understand, then we must prepare. It's about time to go."

"Thank you, Connor... Hank"

"It was nothing, Son," Hank said from the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke up like every morning, Pissed. His cat, Pumpkin, had woken him up half an hour before his alarm clock rang. Damn cat was the third time she did the same thing, only for him to get up to give her food and some cuddles.

He complied with his furry friend's request and then went for a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Gavin's apartment was small and a little messy, with the work he has he doesn't have time to clean as he should nor was it as if he needed to have a bigger apartment, he lived alone with his cat.

The happy furball was a gift from Elijah, if he remembers correctly it was for his 25th birthday, although he hated his brother he couldn't leave that kitten around, so he accepted her and since then she has lived with him.   
She has a coat of various colors, very nice if you ask Gavin. orange, white and black, once he search on the internet to find out if there was any cat race that had those colors and found several photos of similar cats, they were called Calico or something like that, so he assumed that his cat was one of them.

But enough about his cat, he must get ready to go to work. After finishing his cup of coffee, he took a bath and then left home, of course he said goodbye to Pumpkin before leaving.

On the way he remembered what had happened to the toaster the day before, he seemed to have seen him cry and everything. Why the hell would Eli give them a function like that? The scraps didn't need it, even though they think they're human in the end they're just machines. But he had told him why he hated him so much, right? they had only been together a couple of days, what the hell?

Gavin stopped thinking about it, he'd "talk" to the toaster when he got to the precinct.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hank and both androids arrived at the precinct in record time. Connor immediately scanned the precinct for signs of Detective Reed, but didn't receive any results telling him he was at the scene.   
Hank put a hand on the android's shoulder to get his attention.

"Connor, you can't be protecting him all the time."

"Hank, I--"

"Connor, you have to let him experiment with his feelings, he and Reed are partners, you won't be able to stop them from meeting. Let him fix it himself," said the lieutenant as he walked to his desk.

"All right, Hank," said the android following him, glanced sideways at Richard and then took a seat on his side of the desk.

While Hank and Connor were fully engaged in their research, Richard decided to start his own, starting by connecting to the terminal, removing his synthetic skin. Thousands of data passed from the terminal to his processor at high speed, if he were an android of another model surely his processor would short circuit.

This case lacked many things had many holes, the victim did not say much only that the aggressor had blond hair and a scar on the chin ... Since he didn't stay to finish the interrogation, he doesn't know what else the victim said. That made him feel a little upset. Yes, angry with himself, he had never left an interrogation that way before, his actions could delay the investigation.

A few minutes later, Gavin arrived ready to start the investigation, but before he needed another cup of coffee. The blue-eyed one saw him go to the breakroom, but decided to go on with what he was doing, he didn't want to relive yesterday's feelings so early.

A while later the detective took a seat at his desk, Richard as always said good morning to what the detective responded with a "yes, whatever" both continued working without talking to each other for at least half an hour until Richard decided to talk to him.   
If they went on like this, they wouldn't get anywhere and the case wouldn't move forward.

"Detective, I--"

"What happened to you yesterday, Tincan?" said the detective with a frown.

- _Software Instability^_

Richard stared at him for a few minutes, until Gavin banged his hand against the table ---"Are you deaf? Aren't you the most advanced model? Bullshit!"

"Detective Reed, yesterday was just a mistake in my software," he said in a cold voice.

- _Software Instability^^^^^_

"You're lying, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes"

"Look, you know what? I don't care."

"We can go on with the research-"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Detective Reed, if we go on like this, we won't advance the investigation, I can't fail in my mission."

"Yesterday you failed, when you took off and left me interrogating the victim, alone."

"I... I'm sorry, detective."

Gavin got up and was about to leave, when the android grabbed him by the wrist. He looked at him angry, but said nothing.

"If I tell you what happened to me yesterday, will we continue the investigation?" Richard asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yes."

It was the only thing Reed was able to respond to, before the android's penetrating gaze. He didn't like the idea but he had no choice, it was too early to be fighting with the damn toaster, he needs another cup of coffee.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When that whole scene was happening, Connor and Hank were watching from their desks. The android was Visibly distressed, his led was red.

The lieutenant simply had a slight smile when he heard that Richard had called Reed stupid, in a way he deserved it because he was.

"Don't be anxious, Connor. He'll be fine," he said, trying to calm his beloved partner.

"Hank, I'm trying but... I can't," his led turned even redder.

"Calm down, Connor. It's not like Gavin could hurt him."

"Not with blows, that's for sure," replied the android, earning a laugh from the Lieutenant, which caught the attention of Reed and Richard.

"Oh, it looks like they're done arguing," Hank said with a laugh, watching his beloved android's led change from red to blue.

In the background were Gavin and Richard walking to the bathroom. The detective with his face that the world hates him and Richard had his yellow LED.

"Look at them... They go to the bathroom together, they have no respect for this damn institution."

"Let's get back to work, Hank," Connor said, putting a little kiss on the lieutenant's cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Richard took the detective to the bathroom, where they could talk without being interrupted.

"Well, talk fast. I don't want them to have misconceptions about us."

"Well, the truth is that yesterday I..."

"Speak quickly!" shouted the detective, making Richard's led to turn red for brief seconds.

- _Software Instability^^^^^_

"Stop interrupting me then!"

Gavin fell silent, giving the android time to find the words he needed.

"I... I was very upset when you questioned the victim."

"Why?" asked Gavin softly, it wasn't like he wanted to talk to him like that, it just came out. ---"It's a normal process of a fucking investigation, you should know, you're a fucking toaster detective."

- _Software Instability ^^^^^_

"Don't call me Toaster!" shouted the annoyed android, frightened at the detective.

"Eli created them with everything," said Gavin with a half-smile. ---"Go on"

"I... talked to Connor when we were on our way here this morning."

"and?"

_Flashback My dudes_

_*Both androids were sitting in Hank's car without moving any muscles, well they don't have muscles....Okay. the lieutenant noticed and assumed they were communicating with the weird link they were using, so he didn't say anything, maybe they're talking something important._

_' Connor?' Called Richard_

_'What's up?'_

_'You have more experience with feelings than I do.'_

_Haha, what do you need? I'll help you in any way I can, sometimes I get tangled up myself and end up making Hank worry'._

_'I understand, is there a reason why someone might get upset when someone else looks at someone else with other intentions?'_

_'Oh, there is,' said the other laughing a little. ---'Why?'_

_Because yesterday it bothered me a lot, because of the way Gavin looked at someone'._

_'Oh Ra9'_

_'What?' asked Richard, maybe he had said something he shouldn't have._

_'You were jealous.'_

_'I...'_

_Hank touched Connor's shoulder, making the link break. ---"Sorry, you can talk later. We're here."_

_End of the flashback my dudes_

"He said i was jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Do Machines Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gavin are going to interrogate someone and thing go bad...Pretty bad?

Gavin didn't say anything for a long moment, he just stood there looking as if he was thinking about what to say back. It was a look that didn't bother Richard. In fact, he was pleased that the detective saw him directly in the eyes.

"Wh-what?" Gavin said, taking a step back. ---"Pieces of plastic, like you, don't feel."

_-Software Instability^^^^_

"You're the one who asked what happened to me yesterday. I was willing to leave it behind," he said coldly.

"Fuck you, we'll be right back. I don't want them to think weird things, enough with your stupidities.

"...."

Both came out of the bathroom, hogging some glances. Gavin ignored them and set out to check his terminal, he thinks he remembered that connor had sent them a clue to his investigation, he was not comfortable with the idea that Hank and his pet better said boyfriend, will send them clues to his case. But as they were somewhat stagnant he decided to take it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Richard left Connor tried to connect with him, Richard accepted the link before sitting at his desk.

'Connor?'

'Are you all right, Richard?' His led changed to yellow next to that of the other android.

'Yes, I told him I was jealous.'

'Oh Ra9, Richard!'

'.....'

'Did he say something bad to you?

Connor was moving a lot in his seat, which caught Hank's attention, --"damn androids" he said looking at his partner with a smile. As Gavin watched Connor and then Richard from afar, he assumed they were making that weird link.

He said, I quote literally what he said, "Pieces of plastic like you, don't feel"'.

'...Richard.'

Connor's led changed to bright red and Hank felt it was time to stop, quickly put his hand on the android's shoulder, abruptly cutting the connection.

"Are you all right, Connor?" You could hear a little concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Gavin noticed that the connection between the androids had been severed when Richard's led blinked red for a few seconds. He didn't say anything, but he had been thinking about what the android had said before... "He said he was jealous..." It couldn't be true, could it? Machines don't feel, They just follow orders; yes, that's what they do.

Gavin repeated that again and again in his head trying to convince himself, but he knew that now that most of them were Deviants they could feel, love, love someone. Of course, it's not like he's happy to hear those words from the android's mouth. Of course not!

The detective stopped thinking about it, he had something more important to deal with, The Case.

The clue they had obtained from Hank and his boyfriend, said there was another witness, lived near where the incident occurred, so they would have to pay her a visit.

"Detective"

"Tell me?" he said softer than he wanted.

_-Software instability^^^_

"Um... Let's go question this witness."

Gavin had answered him in a very gentle, almost affectionate way, without insults. That made him happy. So he laughed subtly, which the detective noticed.

"Yes, of course" He looked at him for a moment and then took his eyes off him.

"What are you laughing at, TinCan?"

"No, nothing. Shall we go?" Gavin looked at him strangely, but didn't want to comment any more on the respect, so he let it go.

"Yes"

They both got up and left for the witness's house. On the way, Gavin asked for some information about the person they were going to visit.

"Her name is Marilyne Pederson, age 29, she has two counts of assault, allegedly hitting two of her neighbors."

"It's very rare to see such charges in a woman, they're usually quieter, understand?"

"Yes, she has another charge for selling drugs, this case may be related to Red Ice Dealers."

"Damn, anything else?" He said, looking at the android, who kept his eyes on the front.

"Yes" the android turned to see him. ---"The woman had an ex-husband, fought with her for custody of her two children because of her charges as a drug dealer, seems to have effectively beaten her children. The ex-husband won custody, and she is not allowed to approach the children."

"I understand, let's pay her a visit." he said with a faint, barely visible smile.

_-software Instability^^^^^^_

"Why do you do that, gavin?" thought the android.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gavin stopped the car in front of a rather large house, very nice by the way. Both of them got out and got ready to observe the surroundings.

"Well, let's see what she has to tell us."

"Yes." Richard immediately began analyzing the house, in case he found anything that could physically harm the detective and himself. After a few minutes they rang the bell until a young woman appeared from the other side.

"Detroit Police, we want to ask you a few questions."

The young woman nodded and let them pass, guiding them through a huge garden filled with beautiful flowers.

For aggression charges, she didn't look very...You know aggressive, people with such charges often have anger problems and such things, but she was calm. Very quiet.

When they arrived in the living room, the girl gestured for them to sit down, to which they both nodded in response, sitting next to each other.

"Well, I'm Detective Gavin Reed and this is my partner Richard."

"Nice to meet you." Said the woman maintaining the same tranquility as since they entered the house. ---"What can I do for you?"

"We were informed that you witnessed the shooting a few days ago." Richard said seriously, he felt that this woman was up to something.

"Yes, I was there."

"What did you see?" This time it was Gavin who spoke

"Well, I was doing some shopping. Then a guy with a scar started arguing with some people." The girl didn't take her eyes off Gavin, as if she were analyzing him.

Richard started an exhaustive analysis on the woman, she could be an android with false documentation, maybe the whole ex-husband's story was false.

_Analyzing....15%._

"What happened next?" Gavin spoke and Richard looked at him sideways, it seemed that the detective had not noticed anything strange in the way the woman was staring at him.

_Analyzing.... 69%_

"the guy starts shooting right and left. I hid in a nearby place."

_Analyzing....90%._

"I understand, anything else?" Gavin continue his interrogation.

"Oh, now that I remember. It wasn't just one man, it was two. One of them was the one who shot and wounded and the other gave them the auction."

"Did you see what the other guy looked like?"

_Analyzing.....100%_

_Analysis Complete_

_Android? -Yes-_  
_Model -AL600_

_Percentage of leaving the house unharmed... 45%_

_Survival of Gavin Reed...25%_  
\-----------------

"No, I--"

Richard got up abruptly interrupting the woman, looked seriously at Gavin and took him by the arm tightly, receiving insults and complaints from the detective.

"Excuse me, miss, we have to go."

"What? What's the matter with you?" Said the detective trying to get away.

The woman stood up and smiled maliciously. Richard took Gavin by the waist and pulled out his gun.

"Wow, you seem to have noticed."

"Stay where you are or I'll be forced to shoot!" he said, pointing to the woman. Gavin pulled out his gun, when Richard took his hand.

"Get out of here, Gavin."

"No, this is my job."

"Gavin!"

The woman took advantage that Richard was distracted by Gavin's stubbornness and pulled out a gun.

"Why do you care so much about a human? A year ago we were treated like slaves."

"That has nothing to do with me, Gavin go away, get out of here!"

"I told you, no!"

The woman began to laugh like a maniac, attracting the attention of both. Richard put a hand in front of Gavin in the form of protection, he had very little chance of surviving, he would not let the person he loved die.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Richard with obvious discomfort on his face, his LED turning a dark yellow color.

"That's nice, you're stupid."

"What are you talking about, you crazy old woman? This time Gavin spoke

"You're in love with the Human, aren't you? " Said the woman and then burst out laughing.

"What?, Is it true?" Gavin said, turning him to see the android by his side. Richard didn't look at him, but his LED changed to an intense Red.

_Stress level....70%._

_The stress level is high, if it continues it could cause system failures and evident blackout._

"What's going on? Did the mouse eat your tongue?" said the android laughing vulgarly, still holding the gun pointed at Gavin.

"Richard" The detective called but Richard wasn't moving.

_Stress Level.... 85%_

_Critical Stress Levels..._  
_System failure... System failure..._  
\-------

"It's time"

"What?" It was the only thing Gavin could say, before everything became blurry...What happened?

The woman had shot, she took advantage that Richard was paralyzed to finish off the detective. She began to laugh madly and when she was going to release the definitive shot, Richard rushed against her.

"It's too late." Said the woman "AHAHAHAHAHAHSHSHA"

"SHUT UP!"

The android with one hand grabbed the head of his opponent and with the other hand grabbed his neck. Pulling it from the top and thus tearing off her head.

" this... I-i..s........n.O..Tt...the...e-e...n----" were the last words that came out of the Android before it turned off completely.

Richard got up and ran to Gavin, who was on the floor almost unconscious.

_Sis...t...e..e. ms In.....c..ritical est...ate..._

_ProbaBiLity .....Super...Vivence DETECTIVE...Reed...1---10%.._

"Gavin, you're g@ing- #%@%" Richard's voice sounded static. His stress levels were very high.

_Call@#$ng... AMBUlance------RefORces %@%#%@%$#_

"R-Richard..." He said trying to calm the android, from his perspective he could see his led, it was completely dyed Red.

"Ga%$&, Gavin..." He said by putting his hands on the detective's wounds so he wouldn't lose more blood.

_StrESs%$@$..leVelS %%# Critics...97%._

"Calm down." Gavin said, placing one of his bloody hands on the android's cheek.

_-Software Instability^^^^^_

"I...##%@ li...ke...y@#$"

"I don't understand you--" Richard interrupted it with a kiss, it was so fast, it left Gavin perplexed for a short time.

"I-I... Richard?" At that moment the ambulance arrived and the reinforcements, Connor and Hank quickly rushed to help them, it was a matter of time before they could do nothing for Gavin's wound, he wondered if Richard was all right.

He was next to Connor, sitting in one of the Police Cars, they wouldn't let him near the detective because he was very stressed and they needed him to calm down. The detective on his deathbed could not help thinking that the Android had kissed him without hesitation. So what the android woman had said was true?, Richard was in love with him?, that couldn't be true, could it?

Who he wants to deceive, he had seen it through his own eyes... That means machines do feel, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah i kinda forgot to upload today xd anyway let me know what you guys think.  
> Bye


	6. Its Gavin After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to watch detective Pikachu today!!! It was really awesome. I thought i was going to be bad... But nope, it was really good and the nostalgia hit me way too hard, i love pokemon so much.  
> anyway enjoy the chapter

Three days have passed since that incident, The android visited him several times in that period of time, but only when Gavin was asleep. For some reason he couldn't see his face.

Because of him... For having lowered his guard, that android managed to hurt him. According to his analysis Gavin had a 25% survival rate, a very low percentage for a human, even so; he is surprised that the detective survived, according to the doctors he is quite weak and thats why he sleeps most of the time. It's not as if it bothered him either, he didn't want to have to explain the kiss so quickly.

Richard sat beside the bed, seeing his sleeping face, Gavin looked calm, in the room you could only hear the sound of the machine that indicated each of Gavin's heartbeats. For some reason listening to that sound kept Richard relaxed.

What would he say when he got up? As he was sitting he remembered that Fowler had taken them off the case because they were both badly hurt, he left the case to Chris and Chen for a while, until both of them could return. Hank and Connor offered to help so that they could move the case forward. Fowler let them do it and so Hank, Connor, Chen and Chris took the case.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Richard saw Gavin's eyes slowly opening, he had become so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice. He wanted to leave but Gavin hadn't seen him in three days and he would already be thinking that he is the worst companion for not visiting him, although being weak he doesn't believe that he is in conditions to think about such things.... Perhaps?

Richard lays his hand on Gavin's, drawing his attention. He looked at him and quickly tried to speak, the android made a sound to tell him not to speak, but he ignored it.

"Ri...c-char...d"

"Gavin I told you not to speak, it is better that you keep all those energies."

"Oh... Shut...up, what the hell was... What...ha...ppened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I just have v... lazy cords."

"Blood loss could be the cause, do you really want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yes"

Richard stared at him for a few minutes, he still didn't feel comfortable but it was Gavin, and if I didn't tell him he would leave the hospital just to look for the case files and know what happened, that was unacceptable.   
In the end he decided to tell Gavin, "It's either that or to hurt himself even more.

"All right." the android said, settling into his chair.

"Okay.

"We both went to the residence of the alleged witness, she turned out to be an android in the end."

"...just that?" said the detective looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I just summed it up."

"That's not... a su...ma...ry." He said with difficulty.

"Gavin, you better not talk. Rest.

At that moment a nurse came in, telling him that visiting hours were over. Richard says goodbye and then leaves leaving Gavin with a frown, he was upset.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the meantime, Hank and Connor were reviewing some files related to the case, it had been a long time since someone on the team had been seriously injured.

"Hank, your stress levels are a little high." the brown-eyed android said, giving the lieutenant a look.

"Connor, stop analyzing me." He responded without taking his eyes off the file.

else seems stressed out." He said looking around analyzing each officer who will cross his field of vision.

"According to my data, this happens when a colleague is injured or attacked by some criminal on a personal basis, so the android had some business with Detective Reed?"

"Chris talked to Richard, he told him that Gavin was being nice to the woman, but he gave no sign of knowing her." Hank replied, looking up. ---"I don't think they knew each other, at least I don't think Gavin did."

" mm, I'll ask Chris for the recording. Maybe I can find something." Connor said as he scanned some files in his terminal.

"Or just ask Richard directly." Said Hank, nodding his head in the direction of the one mentioned.

Connor looks away from his terminal and in his field of vision appears Richard, this one was seen something out of if, if he does not remember badly they had to resort to Markus for help to be able to repair and to calm his successor.

Never before did he see another android so stressed out, not even when he became a deviant. Hank gestured for him to go and talk to Richard, the brown-eyed android understood and proceeded to get up, he had to get more information; if they had hurt Gavin they could do it with Hank too, right? They had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Connor and Richard were talking about what happened, so the brown-eyed android could get more information when all of a sudden they all start crowding into the entrance of the compound.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hank said walking to the entrance.

'Why was there so much noise?' asked himself the light-eyed android.

Who cares, he and Connor followed the lieutenant as if they were puppies, in the entrance several officers seemed to be happy but worried, both androids could see the stress levels, some were high others medium high. It was very rare.

"Do you see what I see, Richard?"

"Clearly" He responded by stating the obvious

"Make way!" The voice of someone known was heard in the crowd. That voice... Richard's auditory sensors made him take a slight leap. That voice, that damn voice.

"Gavin..." Whisper Connor

Richard opened his eyes wide, what the hell is he doing here? The stress levels of the light-eyed android rose rapidly, something Connor detected almost immediately.

"Richard." Whisper again Connor

"What are you doing here?" whispered Richard ignoring Connor for a second

"Why are you so stressed?, Did something happen between you two?" he asked a little desperate.

_-Software Instability^^^^^^_

"Connor... me... Before you came..."  
  
"Richard, what happened?"

- _Software instability^^^._

"I... Kissed Gavin" He said, looking away

"...what?" He responded by opening his eyes wide. ---"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything later, please don't say anything to anyone."

"I would never do anything like that without your consent."

"Thank you."  
\---------

Connor only nodded in response and then both looked out at the crowd, when suddenly Gavin breaks through and stands in front of them, Hank stopped at Gavin's side looking at him with arms folded.

The detective was wearing the hospital gown, even though he wore bass underwear it was super inappropriate and uncomfortable. Chen seemed out of nowhere, perhaps just arrived from a patrol, this one made no movement had been perplexed to see him dressed like this.

"CUNT COVER YOUR ASS, THAT'S DISGUSTING. MY EYES" Chen said, covering her face with her right forearm.

"Ah!! You've seen worse, Chen, don't do it! Gavin shouted back from where he was.

"Damn Gavin, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hank said, putting his left hand on his face.

"Shut up, you don't care."

"If Fowler sees you like this, you will be suspended."

"Haha, I'm already suspended."

"Don't fuck around anymore and look for clothes." Chen said, walking beside Gavin as she covered herself. ---"That's disgusting, I'm going to die."

"Fucking stupid."

Hank took a long sigh, he doesn't get paid enough for this shit. He took Richard by the shoulder and pushed him towards the detective. ---"You took charge of that bastard."

"W-what?"

Chen and Connor's giggles could be heard. The Fuckers were enjoying all of this.

"Richard, you better tell me what happened."

"Come on, make him change his clothes."

"Sure, I always fulfill my mission." Said the android looking at Gavin.

"Yes, of course." Said the detective rolling his eyes

"It can be something difficult, it's Gavin Reed after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think uwu. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated


	7. In Different Alloys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know how gavin escaped the hospital!
> 
> And a little good surprise for Gavin

_Have you ever felt like you didn't control your reactions?_

**_< Hours_ before>**

A nurse on duty checks that Gavin is well, performs routine examinations to rule out any complications. Gavin just looks at the door where the woman came in, he had had enough of being in the hospital and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Fuck! He's a detective and he doesn't have time to sleep on a hospital stretcher. Will the criminals catch themselves? of course not.

A few plans to escape were already going through his mind, but first he had to wait for the nurse to leave. The woman looks at him with a smile as she picks up some medical instruments, Gavin returns the half-intended gesture, just so as not to be rude to her.

"Everything seems to be fine, if you go on like this you can leave soon." --said the nurse turning around with the instruments in hand.

"That's good." --It was the only thing the detective answered.

The nurse went down the stairs in the right corridor and Gavin finally saw his chance to escape. He disconnected from the devices and stood up.

"It's now or never"

He opened the door and made sure to see that no one came, when the road was safe he walked out at a hasty pace, if he ran he could open the wound and then his plan would fail. In one of the corridors he found an elevator, he pressed the button, and as soon as the elevator arrived he went into it, not checking if there was anyone else for his good fortune - if you can call it that - there was no one else.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the camera room, one of the security guys gets to see how Gavin enters the elevator and immediately alerts the other guards--"Here Jonson, we have a patient out of his room in elevator 3, let the doctors know."

\--- "This is Lewis, Copy That"---

News that a patient had escaped quickly spread throughout the hospital. Everyone was on alert, they couldn't let a seriously injured patient escape like that. The detective felt something was wrong, and stopped the elevator on the floor before the one he was planning to go down to.

"I'd better go down the stairs from here." He said coming out of the elevator, then going down the nearby stairs.

The elevator reached its destination where guards and some doctors were waiting. But there was no one there and everyone started to run towards the stairs, most likely he got off earlier.

\----Lewis here, the patient is not in the elevator, can you see where he is now?

\---"This is Shane, I can't see him on the cameras, but Jonson saw when he came down from the elevator on the 2nd floor"---

\----"then he must be on the stairs"---

\---" this is Jonson, I can see him! Down the stairs of the east wing, it's on floor 1"----

\---Copy that!---

Gavin saw the exit door and was able to taste freedom, even though it sounds like he was in jail... In the background there were several screams and the detective knew he had to leave now, he didn't mind having to leave there in the hospital gown. Yes, the one with the uncovered back. It's not like he felt sorry to show his buttocks to a couple of hot nurses and doctors.

"Stop right there, detective."

He heard them screaming but he went on and on until he could get out. In the same way, the doctors did not give up and were still behind him.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted as he stopped a taxi.

"Come back, you're not cured yet." shouted a doctor, very handsome by the way.

*For you, I'd come back* Gavin thought, getting in the cab. ---"Take me to the Detroit police station."

"Sir, are you sure--"

"YES!"

"O-okay"

And so Gavin managed to escape from a hospital, importuning Chen and Hank with his bare buttocks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **< Returning to the Present>**

Richard was ahead with some clothing, while Gavin had not released a single phrase along the way. When they arrived in one of the conference rooms, he carefully placed them on the table as he looked distractedly at the paintings in place to make it merely "pleasant.

Gavin watched every movement of the android so that Richard would not be aware of it. To his disgrace the android could feel some stress on his human, so he avoided eye contact, after all he didn't know exactly how to proceed at that moment.

"What happened to the witness?" -asked the detective in a neutral tone. He didn't seem to remember that he had already asked that at the hospital.

"Destroyed..." -The android replied somewhat uncomfortably.

_\--Software instability^^^^^_

"Better?" -Gavin didn't know how they were going to get out of that conversation, but there were things that needed to be clarified.

"Better? I thought you said you didn't need to know how a piece of plastic felt"--- Why was he being so defensive with Gavin?

"I didn't...-" Gavin bit his lips, damn it, why those damn machines had to fucking remember everything? ---"... Then why do you let go of shit like you were jealous?"

"Can't I feel that way?"

\-- _Software Instability^^^^_

"I'm sorry, I don't think this conversation makes any sense, with your permission. I'm retiring." --- For Richard, that was the end of that suffocating conversation, no matter how much he liked the idiot. He wouldn't keep listening to him, not while he was trampling on his feelings any more. He was not thinking well and could end up doing something that he would later regret.

"Damn Tin can, you're not leaving!" -He take the android by the arm, with force.

"Gavin... -Richard had said his name low but it sounded tense, very tense....

_\--Software Instability^^^^^_

"Let me go, I'm not in the mood to discuss with you, something that didn't get anywhere, detective."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You   
want me to just believe that shit?"

That had filled the glass, he had been able with all the insults, he was programmed with a high tolerance. Gavin Reed, however, was someone he would never know how to handle.

"Why do you keep saying it's stupid!? Is there any difference between me and the human Brown!?"

"Of course there are differences!"

_\--System Instability^^^^^^_

"Are you serious, detective?"

"You're light years away from being close to what..."---Then his world stopped in hours. He thought it would be cold, with a plastic flavor. But he was sweet and had the voracious strength he didn't think he could find on those lips. When he allowed him to breathe, he returned with the same force, cursing the force of that piece of metal.   
Then for the first time he felt the touch on his bare skin, he didn't know if it was for the moment or if it was really something real.

In an instant the sweet dance inside his mouth cavity began, it was a bite fight and see who dominated. The android's hands held the detective's body tightly, making the detective release a groan between kisses.

He didn't know at what moment the kiss had followed, as it had come to be on the desk, but Fuck it. That damn machine was taking him to heaven with a kiss! When they finally separated, Detective Reeds with a notorious disaster in his body and expression, not counting Richard's heavy breathing. ---"What the fuck had happened!?"

"Richard... what the hell... How the hell do you plan to get me out of here like this?!" -Richard looked up, he didn't know if it was his libido, but that look wasn't helping him.  
  
"You're right, look for a way out - He let go of the detective's waist, ran his fingers across his lips and wiped off the little trace of saliva that remained ---"you know detective" Richard said redoing his tie and hair ---"you're right, Young Brown and I are in totally different leagues."


	8. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i was supposed to upload 2 chapters per day until I get to the last chapter I have uploaded in Spanish but xd i was preparing some cosplay things and studying for a test in the University uwu
> 
> So ill try to upload more often uwu

Two days after the meeting between Gavin and Richard, the lieutenant and his android partner took the case while Gavin was recovering. for his part Richard maintained his distance with detective Reed. He felt that he had crossed the line with his previous actions.

In those two days everything was normal, Connor managed to find some clues and in the process capture one of the suspects, the bastard refused to confess avoiding the questions but they would find a way to make him talk.  Richard did nothing but fill out paperwork and some errands because he was forbidden to resume their normal activities for a few more days, fowler was very strict, needed both Richard and Gavin to be in top form again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four days later..._

  
Gavin returned to the station, he was not completely cured, but he could resume some activities. Fowler had insisted that he stay at home but the detective wouldn't listen, so he decided to agree on the condition that he didn't try too hard.

Gavin sat in his terminal and began to fill out some papers on his way back, when the android passes by his side patting him on the shoulder.

"Detective  
It was what the android said before going on his way and taking a seat on his side of the desk.

The detective didn't respond, he just nodded and continued to fill out his papers. Something strange because Gavin would normally have shouted some kind of insult to the android, Richard noticed it, but he refrained from commenting on it.

The day went on without any kind of event, no one had spoken since morning, 3 p.m. arrived and Gavin was ready to look for something to eat, even though it had been a long time since lunchtime.

The detective got up and was on his way out when he ran into Connor, who greeted him with a smile, Gavin nodded again and went on his way. Connor was waiting for some kind of insult but never arrived and that surprised him so much that he went straight to his brother Richard.

"Hello, Richard."

"Hello, Connor."

"Did something happen to Detective Reed?"  
he asked, sitting at Richard's desk.

"Mmm...maybe?"  
He replied without taking his eyes off the terminal.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened last time?"

"What?"

"Yes, when you were commissioned to the detective after he escaped from the hospital."

"Nothing happened, Connor."

"Mmm... Are you sure? The detective took his time to get out of there after you left."

"Connor."

" ah!"  
The android shouted when Richard sent him a slight electric shock, even if he didn't feel pain, it was uncomfortable.

"Joo... You didn't have to do that."

"It's not what you think."

"Richard, I'm dating a human. You can't fool me."

_-Software-instability^^_

"Ugh, Connor..."

"Yeah, I know you like Detective Reed."

"Like, it's not something the android can feel. It's not in our programming."

"You're a Deviant, Richard. If you can feel it. Admit it now."

"Okay! Yes, I-I like Gavin."

" Then...You did what I think you did?"

"No, I just played a little with him."

"Oh!"

Connor began to laugh as richard only kept a small smile on his face. Hank saw them laughing and it seemed to him that Kamski had really gone too far in designing his androids, they were too human. Although that was the purpose, Hank hated having to interrupt his beautiful android but they had work to do.

"Connor, we must go."

Connor nodded and said goodbye to Richard and then left with Hank.

"Sorry, Hank."

" Its all right, connor."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours passed and Gavin had not returned... --*Weird" thought the blue-eyed android, normally Gavin wouldn't waste time at work, that's what the detective appreciated most.

Richard began to worry, his led took a yellowish color. It wasn't normal for him to take so long, Richard was with Fowler who told him that he didn't know where he was, when he saw the android start to stress he let him go for the detective, he couldn't have an android self destroying because of stress.

The android took the captain's word, and left the station quickly. Where could he be, perhaps in a restaurant since he was going for food, right? Or maybe not... Now that he remembers he had read something about a bar that the detective liked to visit. Yes, he had read it when he was spying on his profile... What a stalker EH.

The android went to the parking lot, took his car and went out to the bar. A couple of minutes later he parked the car in a bar called "Muchachas".--*a very interesting name*-- thought the android as he entered.

He was checked at the entrance, he got some bad looks but they couldn't throw him out, now the androids had rights if they treated him badly Richard could denounce them. When he passed the check-up, he saw it. Detective Gavin Reed in all his splendor, sitting in front of the bartender asking for a drink.

The detective was either high in blood alcohol or, as humans would say, drunk.  
The android approached and took gavin by the shoulder.

"Detective"

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

"You haven't returned to work, I've come for you"

"...go away"

"No, you're coming with me. You're drunk"

"Stop analyzing me, you android son of a bitch."

"Well, this son of a bitch left you pretty horny four days ago."

Gavin stared at him, his face turned redder than it was because of the alcohol.

"Curse you"

"Come on, I'll take you home. You can't go back to work like that."  
He said loading the detective like a princess.

"Put me down, you talking junk."  
He complained as Richard took him out of the place.

Richard was putting him in the back seat when Gavin grabbed his tie.

"Have you ever been told you're beautiful?"

"Detective."

"WELL, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"Gavin, lower your voice"  
he said, covering the detective mouth, as he descended toward sounds resembling groans.

_-Software Instability^^^^^^_

"Stop Detective."

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?

"..."

"You do, don't you? Hahha"  
he said with a giggle.

Richard was about to do something he might regret...

_\---systems are heating up....._  
_If it continues like this there could be failures in the systems....._

_\---Do you want to activate the cooling system?_  
_-Yes_  
_-no_

_\------no._

It's now or never..


	9. Even if He Erases the Data from His Memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys do 'that'

He drove at a proper speed, parked the car in a safer place, and turned off the lights.

"Damn Richard," Gavin complained.  
"Sure you think so, detective? " I turn the chair to face the back seats, he was grateful that the car wasn't an old model.  In the Minutes he had managed to drive calmly, he had searched for all the necessary information. Gavin, now in front of him, was handcuffed to the handrail of the car door, looking at Richard with some annoyance and drunk laughter. Aware of all the factors and after scanning the temperature emanating from the detective spoke softly. ---"A while ago he almost begged me to take you, detective."

"Ha!  Don't think you're so clever, I just need to get rid of the doubts if a disgusting machine-" there was a gun being directed at his crotch, the android had definitely lost his head.

"Detective, do you ever stop screaming? I wouldn't mind if you wasted your voice on what we took, but come on, disgusting or not. I haven't touched you yet and I can see the problem you have down there."

Gavin, look at him with fear. However, that sweet tone and the look Richard was giving him was driving him crazy. He cursed the moment he knew how well the idiot kissed. When Richard approached to let go of his hands he could just look at the perfect android, he was examining every inch of the android's body, which was really good shit.

"Come" ordered the android without taking that look off his face. Gavin understood what he meant by that, so he just sat on Richard's lap. He was feeling the excitement from the simple fact of feeling his partner's thighs, softer and more comfortable than he expected.

It all started with a slow kiss, arms around his neck and then fell on the android's back. It wasn't until Gavin bit his lower lip that the real situation turned. The fight of bites and deep kisses didn't take long to appear, each one spasming in the detective.  Richard left him little time to breathe and return to those bestial kisses that carried him back and forth from the stars.

"Richard" whimpered Gavin between sighs --"More... " he ordered.  
Richard lifted his companion's body without breaking that kiss. Making him come down together in that place that he knew would create at least the beginning of something. Grave mistake, Gavin shuddered, but instead of shouting or emitting any sound he just released a groan accompanied by the uncomfortable garment that bothered him.

"Detective, please don't hate me for this tomorrow," said the android almost audibly, hugging him with all his might.

\---

The windows were fogged, the drops of sweat slipped in every movement. The one who had begun with strong and slow thrusts, those that in each one had hit the target and from the beginning had bent his body. He could feel his nails incrusting in Richard's skin, whether or not he was android that was being the best sex session of his fucking existence. Contrary to the android that in each moan and sigh of the detective left a piece of it, a small trace that would not make him forget that moment even if it took 15 different ways to heal the hangover.

The body of the android was full of scratches and the detective had marks in places that not even he could arrive, he did not know how many rounds they had had, nor what time it was. He only knew that it was dark and that he could still remember his name, while his lower back tasted and enjoyed the most explicit and delicious sensations he could ever experience.

Each thrust shook him, each kiss undresses him again, little by little his body only allowed itself to indulge hungry before the stallion he was having. His voice was already afonic and Richard's grunts were the sonnets that made the perfect complement and only they would know what had happened that night in that car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Richard had decided to take the detective home because after what had happened between them, Gavin had fallen asleep. It was better to make sure that the detective would be fine, he had high levels of alcohol in his blood after all, even though he would probably hate him the next day...

Richard arranged a room for the detective where he let him sleep, he didn't want to wake him up to clean up. Surely he would receive a couple of blows, it's not as if they were going to hurt anyway, it was better not to wake him.

The android sat on the couch in the living room, calculating his possibilities. He didn't want Gavin to hate him for such acts, but the detective had managed to seduce him in an unusual way. He couldn't resist.

Sitting there with the detective... Alcoholic and asleep in one of his rooms, he was bringing him some problems, what will he say when he wakes up, not even his super processor could help him in this situation. What a dilemma.

_-Software Instability^^_

_Stress levels above normal..._  
_48%... 55%_

_Above-normal stress levels.... 60%..._  
_Could cause system failure... Self-destruction..._

I was getting more stressed than I should...maybe.

Richard decided to start relaxing by trying to connect with his predecessor, Connor.

For some reason the first few times the other android didn't respond. That seemed strange to him, because Connor always replied, *what if something happened to him? *Thought Richard, it was when he would regret having done what he did.

Thanks to his powerful processor, he was able to force the connection between the two androids, letting Richard see something he'd rather remove from his memory.

"Richard, what are you doing?!  
replied the android, in the midst of his actions with Lieutenant Anderson.

Oh... I'm sorry, let's connect at another time'.  
It was the only thing I could say

'Wait----'.

_Connection cut... ...._

_Do you want to delete the obtained data?_  
_-Yes_  
_-No_

_....Yes._

_Remember that the deleted data cannot be recovered again..... Are you sure?_

_....yes._

_Deleting.....Deleting....._

_Data Successfully Deleted...._

Good. What a night it has been for this poor android to live, He fucks his colleague at work and sees his predecessor fuck his partner..... From work too...  
He definitely won't be able to forget tonight, even if he erases the data from his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! The 'smuty' part was writed by my bestie, she is amazing. anyway she doesn't have an ao3 account, she doesn't like to write in English. So she usually helps me with the Smuty parts, she also taught me some writing skills and all that. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, kudos And comments are appreciated and welcomed. Bye~


	10. Shall I Take you Home? - Christmas/New year 2018 Especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A christmas/New year especial I writed for the festivities of 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this special has no follow up of the previous chapter....

Gavin used to love Christmas when he was little. Too bad, everything changed when he turned 15. You know, his sexual orientation began to appear and his parents weren't the most understanding.

Just on December 25th his parents found out, it was the most horrible Christmas he could ever had. Although it is not as if he celebrated Christmas after that event, on that day he used to go to bars and spend his money there, maybe this year would not be the exception or so he thought?

Normally, Gavin would miss the party that the precinct held for all the officers, but this year there was a talking piece of junk that was willing to drag him to the party yes or yes, nothing more and nothing less than Richard. 

The android had been insisting for days that he attend such celebration and even if he responded aggressively, the android was still determined to make him go.

"Detective, you must go to the Christmas celebration."

"I told you fucking junk. I'm not going!" 

"Detective, please stop calling me that. I'll be forced to take measures."

"What measures, are you a seamstress now?"

".... Detective"

"I told you, I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Is it because of your tragic past?"  
said the sarcastic android

"Go fuck yourself."  
the detective replied irritably

"That's not the Christmas spirit, Gavin."

"Tsk!"

So he went on for the next two days and Gavin was up to the crown of the android and his insistence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the celebration arrived and Gavin was lying in his bed taking a good nap, until the front door opens wide. The detective gets up quickly grabbing his gun preparing to leave his room.  
When Richard opens the room door knocking him in the process. 

"Damn it, Tin Can"

"Oh... sorry detective, if you don't hurry I'll be late."

"I told you I won't go. Besides, you just walked into my house without permission."

"I'm sorry that I entered your house without warning. Now get ready or I'll have to get you ready."

"Damn you, you can't tell me what to do."

"Then I'll make you do it."

Richard took Gavin and forced him to undress. He would go to a party whether or not, he doesn't speak of an alternative.  
After a few minutes, the detective was ready to leave, although he kept throwing curses at his android partner.

"Seriously, I hate you."  
the detective said reproaching. How dare that android force him to go to that stupid party.

He followed Richard to the car. well it was a super car, if you asked him. although he wouldn't say that to the android.   
Now that androids got recognition as living beings, they can buy things like humans.   
How the hell did the damn Android buy that car?, Surely it was the work of stupid Elijah.   
He put his thoughts to one side and got in the car. 

Richard tried to make conversation but the detective ignored him all the way, it seemed that he would not forgive him for being forced to go to the party. Even though he didn't understand why he didn't want to go, the other officers looked excited, even Hank could be said to look excited.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival, Richard was the first to get off. Gavin for his part was trying to escape, which would not succeed as the android was willing to carry him. The detective gave up, he was already here so at least he would 'enjoy' the evening.

The station was decorated with Christmas decorations and many small colored lights, in the center was a large tree with the names of the officers and lights and more decorations for the occasion.   
Apparently more than half of the officers had already arrived, some were dancing with their partners and others were just talking while enjoying the snacks that were there. 

Richard grabbed Gavin's arm and took him where Hank and Connor were, they seem to have just finished dancing. Richard didn't know that Connor had obtained the dance programming.   
Richard downplayed it and approached.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hank, Connor."  
said the android kindly

"Oh, Richard!"  
Connor exclaimed with a smile and a hug.

"Wow, what do we have here?..... Gavin, since when do you come to Christmas parties?  
Hank said, putting his right arm around the waist of the smallest android.

"Ugh, I should say the same thing."  
He responded by looking at Hank and then at Hank's hand.  
"Eww... Find a room"

"Ahahah, we're not doing anything"  
Connor said with a slight blush.

"Hey Richard, why don't you take this boy to dance, huh?  
I think it would suit him very well."  
the lieutenant said with half a smile.

"Oh, no"  
Said the detective taking a few steps back, bumping into Richard.

"Oh, yes."  
Hank said

Richard took Gavin by the hand and made a slight bow.

"May I have this piece?"

"But what a gentleman."  
Said the lieutenant in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, you stupid old man."  
Gavin reproached, with a blush on his cheeks.  
"O-okay, but don't think anything weird."

"Of course not, detective."

And so Richard asked Gavin to dance, they spent a lot of time dancing, Connor saw how a smile is drawn on the face of his 'brother' every time he saw the detective complain or stutter. Soon Hank wanted to join and had no choice but to accept.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good couple of hours later, Gavin decided to go out for a while for fresh air and because he wanted to smoke a little. Richard went on to claim that he wanted to make sure he didn't escape.  
Gavin only rolled his eyes at the accusation but said nothing. 

Both sat on the edge of the sidewalk watching as small snowflakes fell on the street. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Richard decided to break the silence.

"Did you have fun?"  
He said with his gaze fixed on the detective's face he wanted to analyze and scan every reaction.

"Mmm. I guess it's been better than other Christmases.

"Don't you like to dance?"

"Eh--- yes, I like it. It was Hank's stupid idea, though."  
He reproached with a slight pout. He didn't want to look like a child but couldn't help it.

"I understand. Is there anything that improves your experience?"

"Go to sleep."

"Are you tired?, I can take you home."

"Why do you insist on making me feel good, especially today? It's very annoying, Tincan.

"I know the reasons why you don't like Christmas, I thought if I made you have a good time, it would stop upsetting you so much."  
Said the android staring at him, all this time he hadn't taken his eyes off the detective.

"..... It wasn't necessary."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"..."

"...... detective?"

"...no, I'm fine"  
Said the detective as he got up to leave.

Richard got up right after Gavina, seeing that he was leaving on his own. The android quickly hugged him from behind as hard as he could without hurting him in the process thus obtaining a fairly visible blush on Gavin's face.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?"

"...."

"Let me go, you fucking piece of shit"

He tried to force but the android's grip was too strong, he went on and on until he gave up, it was past 2am and his body was reproaching him with all the tiredness he was beginning to feel.

"Piece of shit... Let me... Let me go for fuck's sake"

"Your body temperature's dropping, detective."

"I don't care, let me go!"

\----------+  
Meanwhile Connor watched the whole scene along with Hank, who seemed to be enjoying Everything that was happening.

"Shouldn't we interfere, Hank?"

"Nahh... Let them fix it between themselves."

".... Okay

\------------+

"LET ME GO!"

"Why are you so stubborn, Gavin?"

" because... FUCK YOU"

both started forging again, this time Richard wouldn't let gavin get away with it.  
Gavin wanted to leave, he was already tired, he wanted to sleep, he wouldn't deny that he had a good time at the party, he never thought he would have a good time, especially with that bunch of nuts. But Hey life is that strange.

They were still struggling as Gavin screamed at the top of his lungs, they had already caught the attention of some of those present. Connor looked at the whole scene with concern, when Hank posed a kiss on his Cheek and thus managed to calm down a bit.   
A couple of minutes later Gavin stopped while panting hard, refused to give up, that damn android was going to meet him but just when he was going to start a new round, Richard speaks to him.

"Detective."  
Said the android very close to his ear and then turned Gavin to face him.

"What?"  
Said Gavin looking with a mixture of anger and grief at the android.

Chu~

Richard put a little kiss on the detective's lips, perplexing all the expectants and of course Gavin Reed himself.

"Shall I take you home, Detective?"


	11. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin woke up

Everything was spinning, everything was blurry... He didn't know where he was, he started turning around in bed until he fell on something hard, the floor.

He staggered until he could get up without being able to focus his eyes, where the hell was he? That wasn't his room. It looked very luxurious and tidy, everyone knew Gavin was messy. What the hell is this damn place?

A while later someone came through the door, calling his name but the sound of the other's somewhat mechanical voice made his head ache.

"Detective?"

He looked at him and could finally focus his eyes, it was Richard.

"Richard, where are we?"

"Detective, are you all right?"

"Answer me!"

"Um... We're at my house"

The android shrugged a little as he responded, felt as if the other one was going to reproach him aggressively for what had happened.

"How did I get here?"

Gavin was interrupted by a strong headache and an enormous desire to vomit, the android noticed it and carried him to the bathroom. Gavin wanted to protest but he felt like shit right now.

Richard left him after a while, to go and think what he would do with him ... Would the detective remember last night? He wanted and at the same time he didn't want to know the answer. He sat in the room calculating the detective's possible reactions.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Half an hour later Gavin came out of the bathroom, still seemed disoriented and complained of the headache, walked to the living room and stopped in front of the android calling his attention.

"Detective?"

"Answer, how did I get here? And give me something for the headache..."

"...okay"

"Or better something for pain in general... My lower part hurts too, I don't think I'll be able to sit down".

"O-okay."

He just stuttered, did he?, Gavin saw him go to what appeared to be the kitchen. did the androids have medicine?, But they didn't need them. Maybe it was for the human guests or something.

Gavin stayed on his feet so the pain in his lower part was less oppressive. He observe the room in which he was, the place was very pretty in his opinion, of course he wouldn't say that to the android. After a few minutes Richard came back with a glass of water and some pain pills.

"Don't you remember anything?"  
He asked the android while giving the things to the other.

"Not much, I have blurred images... When do you plan to answer me?"

The android gave a slight sigh although he won't need it. Apparently he didn't remember much from last night, he was a little happy but it hurt more not being able to talk well about what happened last night.   
With another sigh he was ready to answer...

"Yesterday you had drinks during working hours and I had to pick you up, in the end it was too late to send you home. So I brought you to mine. I hope you don't mind, detective."

"I don't need a goddamn nanny, but I appreciate the gesture"  
Gavin said, hiding a small blush on his cheeks.

"Whenever you need it, detective."  
the android answered with a small smile.

"Good. I must go, this low back pain is killing me.

"Detective, you'd better take a shower before you go."

Gavin thought about it for a minute, he could really use a bath, he felt he had something sticky on his ass and he didn't know what it was.  
The detective didn't want to put his hand in his butt in front of the android. so he could use the bathroom to check what it was.

"All right, tin can. But you'll have to give me some clothes."

"I have some things that might help."

And with that Gavin went to the bathroom, after a few minutes of the detective's absence, Richard realized that he had not cleaned Gavin after yesterday's act, now what would he do?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gavin took off his clothes and set out to see what was that viscous liquid that was running up his ass at this time of the morning.   
When Gavin saw it he was stunned, he knew what it was and that only meant one thing,   
He'd slept with someone...But who?

Richard went to leave him some clothes and he decided to leave the subject for later. He would find out what happened when he recovered his senses, acting now could end badly.

When he was ready Richard took him to the police station where Fowler gave a good scolding and threatened him with the usual. Gavin just accepted the scolding and then went back to his desk, Richard was already there.

The android seemed to evade Hank's little dog, you know, Connor.   
It seemed strange because the two always talk when they had the chance, again Gavin only limited himself to observe because the issue of having slept with someone unknown was eating him slowly.  
He stayed in his thoughts until he managed to spot connor dragging Richard into one of the interrogation rooms, what was so important to keep it a secret? He kept looking at the place until Hank drew his attention.

"Reed, you look like shit."

"You look the same every day."

"You're different, not that I care but you're very thoughtful, I didn't know you could do that."  
he said with a mocking laugh

"Shut up, go play with your bitch."  
He responded glaring at the lieutenant.

"You don't mean Connor, do you?"

The brown-haired one swore he saw for a moment a black aura around the lieutenant. But he wasn't afraid and would let you know.

"Of course I mean him, what are you going to do old-fashioned?"  
he said with a half mocking smile.

"Oh, you're fucking death. You fucking bitch."

And so began a shower of blows and screams from those involved and from the people present, Fowler along with Chris, Richard and Connor had to go out and separate them.

Both received a three-day sanction for misbehavior and added the first report to Gavin's records, Fowler said something about removing them if he solved a case when he returned and as for Hank he was no longer settled.

Fowler sent Richard to escort Gavin home, considering his behavior a while ago, he didn't want to have to deal with him for the rest of the day, everyone knew that when he was like that he was in fights with any living thing he found. The blue-eyed android accepted and although he received very derogatory words and insults from the detective, he set out to finish his 'mission'.

On the way the android try to make conversation and it worked. He was receiving response from the detective, that surprised him a little. So he decided to continue.

"Why did you fight with Lieutenant Anderson?"

"Mm, he got upset because I made fun of his android."

"Of connor? Why?"  
he said, tilting his head a little. Gavin swore he sometimes looked like an animal.

"He started it, do you understand? I was very calm thinking about who I was harassed by..."  
Paused for a moment, I was about to tell Richard something he didn't want to share with anyone yet.

"Harassed...?"  
Richard repeated, looking straight into his eyes.

"No, I was thinking about things, and he came to bother me"  
I divert his gaze, it's as if that thing could see through him.

"I understand, there seems to be a bit of traffic maybe you want to get some sleep."

Gavin thanked him for not asking any more questions and just nodded, leaning back a little and getting to sleep very quickly.

_* Gavin saw himself and Richard in a car past midnight half naked and hot, both seemed to be trapped in a very passionate game._

_"Detective, do you ever stop screaming? I wouldn't mind if she wasted her voice on what we took, but come on, disgusting or not. I haven't touched her yet and I can see the problem she has down there."_

_Richard approached to let go of his hands, he could just look at the perfect android, he was examining every inch of his body. Gavin shuddered at the sight of such a scene._

_He saw how the other had started with strong, slow strokes, and even if he saw himself, he could feel them at that moment. each one hit the target and had his body bent._

_"Richard" whimpered Gavin between sighs "More... " *_

Gavin awoke exalted receiving a look of concern from the android. That dream made him remember.

He couldn't even see him in the face, he was upset and at the same time ashamed. He couldn't believe it!

He had slept with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think. Also kudos are welcome and appreciated.


	12. ¡STOP!, ¡YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard went berserk...kinda

"Detective?"  
Richard asked a bit worried about Gavin's sudden upturn in his seat. The other did not answer only hidden his face for a few moments. At the beginning the android didn't understand such action until he realized the fact that Gavin had remembered what had happened.

"Detective, I-I--"

"Don't say anything, Richard."   
Said Gavin cutting whatever the android was going to say. He was very embarrassed and at the same time he was upset... Very upset.

_Why didn't Richard told him what they had done last night? Besides, it was like hell that he ended up sleeping with a disgusting android. Damn, not only did they take away what he loved the most but they even used it as a sexual object. damn androids._

Richard felt that Gavin was very upset, a quick analysis told him he was right.   
To avoid any fight in the car that caused an accident, the android didn't say anything just drive without even turn to see. If looks could kill, Richard would already be three meters under the ground because the detective was directing his best Glare at him.

Some time later, Richard parked the car at Gavin's apartment, the Android hoped Gavin got out of the car but he didn't.   
The android knew what was coming.

"Detective"

"It makes you happy, doesn't it? Walking junk."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Ah! Now don't you understand!"

"if this is about last night I--"

"SHUT UP!"

The android led turned light red, indicating slight signs of stress.

"Gavin--"

"Damn piece of metal, you disgust me! Of all the beings I could have slept with, it had to be you, I HAVE TO BE A DAMN ANDROID!"

The android LED turned intense red indicating great levels of Stress... Gavin kept on shouting while the android only watched him incredulously. he already knew that the detective would be upset but he didn't think it would affect him so much, this is the first time he feels that his derogatory words hurt him.

_Stress Levels....70%._   
_There may be failures in the systems..._

_\--Software Instability^^^^_   
_Gavin Reed↓↓↓↓_

He doesn't know when Gavin stopped shouting, the detective was only left looking at Richard with an expression the android didn't understand... guilt, astonishment, annoyance?.... Richard didn't know what it was, not even why Gavin was looking at him that way.

 _"What's going on?",_ thought Richard. " _if Gavin was done yelling, why didn't he just get out of the car and leave?, why was he still there Looking at him without even moving?"_

"Richard"

\-- _Stress levels... 80%_  
 _Very high levels, system failures.....System failures._

"Richard"  
Called the detective again, getting the android's attention.

"What do you want?"  
He answered dryly

Are you crying?  
The detective stuttered.

So that's why he thought it was so weird.... That explained it.

"Yeah, androids cry too!  
he said, raising the tone of his voice.  
"WE ANDROIDS DO FEEL!"

_\--Software Instability^^^^^^_

"wait, Rich--"

The Android started the car and with abrupt maneuvers took the car to the road. Gavin was still inside holding on as he could.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?, DO YOU WANT TO KILL US?"

"I WOULDN'T MIND DOING IT!"

_Stress levels.... 90%._   
_Levels too high._   
_Failure of the cooling system........_

_Processor overheating........90%._   
_Danger of self-destruction....80%._

_ERROR...ERROR...ERROR....ERROR....... ERROR_

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

The android's vision was completely red with messages, all he could see was that they said "Error" and he closed them quickly.  
Richard stepped on the pedal tightly, making Gavin hold on to the Android's right arm as if his life depended on it, which was actually true.

The android reached 120km per hour and Gavin was yelling at him to stop.

"STOP, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard was speeding them down a highway when they heard a voice on the megaphone.

"Detroit Police, slow down and park the car."

Gavin was paralyzed. _Shit, good luck to him, now fowler would add another report to his file._ He didn't want to ruin his beautiful file even more, the detective in his desperation tried to take control of the rudder from the android but this was like a rock, he turned his gaze to Richard connecting glances and realized that the android was willing to kill them both.

 _It's because of the high level of stress_ Gavin thought. _How did he know?, he had read about it, he wasn't so ignorant._

"Detroit Police, slow down and park the car."

"Damn, this android is crazy. He wants to kill us both, HELP!"  
Gavin yelled sticking his head out the window.

The cops recognized him and accelerated to his side.

"Gavin?"

"Richard went crazy. His stress levels are very high."

"Shit, we'll contact the department. Hang on Gavin."

"How can I Hang on? This Dipshit will kill me if he hits anything."

"The highway will be closed as fast as possible to avoid that you collide with some cars. Try to calm him down".

"Shit."

The police car slowed down and fell behind them, while Gavin tried to calm the Android.

"Richard listen to me, you have to slow down. Please "

"......"

The android didn't give an answer.

"for God's sake, Richard. Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you so ugly, don't you understand what I said?"

"...."  
Richard wouldn't even turn to see him.

"Richard, please stop the car... I'll listen to what you have to say about what happened yesterday, but please stop the car."

The detective put his hand on the android's cheek getting the his attention, he looked at him with some anger and concern at the same time.

_Stress levels.....70%._   
_Self destruction....50%._

"Okay."

Gavin looked up in surprise as the car slowed.

"Thank you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident, both were taken with Fowler, who almost fired Gavin for what happened. He didn't add any more days of detention because Richard intervened and said it was all his fault. And so the android got his first report of bad behavior and broke some traffic laws, was locked 24 hours in the cells of the precinct.

When he left, he invited gavin to eat at a very fine place and was able to explain to him what really happened, Gavin complied with what he said he listened carefully to what the android had to say and he apologized for what he had said and for making him cry.

He resented the fact that Richard didn't tell him what had happened at the time. But in the end everything went well. If the android told him what he had been feeling, the detective said he had noticed some things but maybe something could happen, after all they had already gone to bed and from what he remembers he doesn't seem to have disliked it.

They both left the restaurant and went to a bar after all Gavin still had three days detention.

"maybe there's something between us"

_∆Gavin Reed^^^^^_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think uwu


	13. It's Okay if you Want to Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally return to work!

Gavin felt good going back to work, he was tired of being at home. Richard visited the Detective for three days and got to know his cat, Pumpkin. Gavin felt bad because he left the poor cat all alone for a day, luckily he left her with extra food and water. The happy furrball became fond of the android, if his cat was happy with Richard, maybe... only maybe the android would have a chance.

But going back to work felt good, really good. He would finally take up the case again and put a couple of bad guys in their place or so he thought.... When Gavin entered the compound he was automatically sent to Fowler's office, Richard was already inside waiting for him, he gave him a "welcome" look that Gavin only nodded to. Fowler made a gesture for him to sit down and thus start with the subject, he obeyed because he no longer wanted to fill his file with reports, which by the way Fowler himself said would take away the one he had if he solved the case.

"Well... Gavin, Richard. From today you guys will take another case," he said without taking his eyes off the reports.

"What? Why?" Gavin answered, rising abruptly.

"Sit down Reed and listen to me," said the captain with a sigh, "When would you learn to listen?"

"After I suspended you there was a murder, they were two victims but one survivor. I sent Chen and Chris to the scene and they managed to gather some data but you will be the new manager, they will return to their normal patrols. Hank and Connor will take the old case."

"Well," replied Gavin, folding his arms.

"Captain, is this case related to the previous one?" asked the android.

"According to the information obtained, the murdered victim has patterns similar to those of the victim in the previous case. The only difference is that one managed to survive and the other did not, so it follows that they could be related." Fowler responded by rising from his desk.  
"Chen left all the reports in your terminals, take what you need and go to the hospital to talk to the survivor. That's it."

"Okay."  
said the android and the detective in unison, getting a curious look at Fowler.

*It seems they get along better" thought the captain as he watched them leave his office, no doubt those two were a case but couldn't ask for better detectives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they both left, the first thing they heard was the laughter of none other than Hank, who seemed to be loitering instead of doing his damn job. Connor appeared holding a cup of coffee, nodded "Welcome, Detective Reed" smiled at Richard and then left.

Gavin rolled his eyes and went straight to his terminal followed by the android who quickly deactivated his skin to connect to the terminal.

"The information is similar to the previous case."  
Richard said taking a seat.  
"Should we go to the hospital now?"

"No... I haven't even read the report, you piece of Walkitalk."  
the Detective glared at Richard and then entered the computer files.

"I can tell you if thats what you wants."  
Said the Android making Hank laugh again from the other side of the room.

What the fuck is wrong with that old man? Gavin thought as he turned to see the lieutenant with clear discomfort he got up and went for coffee, it was never a bad time to take a cup.  
While the detective was going for his cup, Richard decided to look for more information. Maybe find something in common with the previous case.

"According to morgue reports he was strangled... But no prints were found for what is believed to be an android.  
The android murmured as he collected more data until Gavin rolled back at the sight.

"What do the reports say?"

"Detective, the murdered victim has traces of struggle and neck injuries which indicates that he was suffocated, he fought for his life but the other seemed to be stronger."

"mmm... Maybe we should go talk to the other victim."

"yes. Although if I go to the crime scene I can reconstruct what happened if I find clues."

"I heard Connor put samples of the scenes in his mouth, which sucks. I hope you don't do the same."

The detective looked at him strangely before turning around and leaving, the Android didn't respond and just followed him to the car. He would avoid getting into fights with the detective as much as he could, he didn't want to see him annoyed, the android loved when on small occasions Gavin showed a different side to the usual.

Both of them arrived at the scene, there were still police officers and a few people said that the culprit would return and to avoid disturbing the population there were police officers watching and not just any police officer, Chen herself was around. On noticing them, she approached them amicably, if you could say so.

"Ha the stick of ass is here, Gavin Reed. At last you're back, bitch."  
She said extending her arms for a hug that was totally rejected.

"Shut up, stupid."  
Gavin showed his middle finger making Chen laugh. Richard came as this action did not seem to bother him or her, it was as if they would get along like this since they met. _Well that was actually the case._

"well if you're here is because you're aware of what happened, did you bring your boyfriend to reconstruct the scene?"  
Said Chen with a chuckle that made Gavin's skin shiver, he turn around and dedicate his two middle fingers.

"He's not my boyfriend, you dragging prick."

"oh yeah yeah, I know what happened in the interrogation room that time."

"What?"

Richard turned quickly to protest, was she really going to say that here?, The android approached and covered chen's mouth, taking her by surprise.

"hdksh let djdhd go"  
Chen was trying to get out of the android in vain.

"Officer Chen, please don't say that kind of thing while we're at work."

"Yes, that's what the toaster said. You're crazy, you sow.  
Gavin said covering his face to hide a slight blush.

"I'll let you go, but you mustn't mention any of this. We'll talk later.

Chen attended and Richard set her free, receiving a glare from the woman for a moment but then she regained her composure and made herself laugh, Gavin rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"All right, I'll leave you alone.... Don't do anything weird"  
Chen winked at both of them and then took his position again.

The detective sighed deeply but said nothing else. He had to go ahead and get rid of that bad behavior report as soon as possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Richard reconstructed some of what had happened at the scene, they realized that there was more than one attacker, one of them only watching while the other hit and attacked both victims. A very rare modus operandi and not only that, the murdered victim did not have identification.

They didn't realize who he was.  
until Richard analyzed his body in the morgue that same afternoon.

"The victim's name is Martin Hornett.  
I was 30 years old, he had no charges. He works in a paper mill."  
Said the android as he finished analyzing it, Gaining a look of disgust from the detective.

"That's fucking disgusting... And to think that you kissed me, probably."

"Detective, it's safe to kiss me.... My sensors are automatically cleaned after each analysis."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Don't shout, my cleaning system removes any kind of residue, nothing will happen to you".

"No, that's disgusting. Go fuck yourself."

"Detective..."

"Bye"  
Gavin came out of the morgue and went straight to the car. _You're stupid Gavin you had to bring that subject to light again. stupid, now the android would think he wanted to kiss him... Even though he wasn't completely wrong... no! That didn't happen, not again._

 _Wait... Had he even kissed Richard before? Wait, wait...what's going on here?..Forget it, he have to concentrate on the case, it still has to be solved._ Yes! The case won't solve itself.

Richard caught up with him in the car and Gavin ignored him for a couple of minutes until he could calm himself. It was the android's fault!, The damn toaster was controlling him with his technological powers. DAMN ELIJAH, WHY DID HE CREATE SUCH A CUTE ANDROID? _Wait, no... Richard was nothing like that... He wasn't heheh... Fucking Eli would pay for this._

Richard turned and concentrated his gaze on Gavin making him get his skin bristle. The detective looked at him threatening or at least trying to look threatening to drive the android away.

_it didn't work._

The android took Gavin by the cheeks making him instinctively flinch in his seat. Seeing that Gavin did not say anything, not even to insult him, _perhaps he was in shock by such a sudden movement._ Richard came very close to the detective's face, leaving a couple of centimeters between them and without more whisper....

"You know detective, it's okay if you want to kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading any chapter but im not feeling well lately. Today it got kinda worst cuz I even vomited anyway i managed to stop vomiting but im still feeling kinda tired and bad. 
> 
> So I uploaded this chap today and let's hope I'm feeling better for the rest of the week.
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.


	14. You don't have to Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't understand anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This chap can be a little confusing because there's a character that talk Japanese. Anyway the translation for the biggests paragraphs are at the end notes so check them out. Also I don't know if they are well translated :'v Im actually believing in the traductor I used for the Japanese part.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and sorry for the late upload

"No!"

Gavin pushed the Android hard while hyperventilating. Richard smiled halfway, he knew he had moved something inside the detective, Well in fact... It was his scans that told him Gavin was very upset.

"Why are you so upset?"   
The android asked, pretending innocence.

"Stop pretending, I saw you smiling piece of metal shit."

"Detective..."

"WHAT?!"

Richard approached again this time he took Gavin's chin and turned him to the right, the detective tried to get away but he couldn't... The Android approached his ear and whispered...

"I'm asking you not to call me that again or I won't take care of what happens to you."

Then he let go and started the car. They had to go to the hospital. Gavin complained all the way to that place, several times the Android rolled his eyes... It was something he had learned from the detective, he almost always rolled his eyes at everything he or Lieutenant Hank told him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the hospital they asked for the young man, a couple of minutes later they were taken to the room the nurse very kindly told them that if they needed something or the patient got sick they could call her, the boys nodded and then they entered. He looked at them and bowed slightly with his head, Richard nodded back but Gavin didn't understand so he didn't do anything. After that both took seats to make it easier for the victim to communicate.

"We are the detectives of the Detroit Police Department, Gavin Reed and my partner Richard."

"We're here to ask you a few questions."  
This time spoke android, staring at the victim.

The boy nodded and settled into his bed a bit, seemed anxious or nervous. Richard scanned every time the young man moved, he glanced at Gavin who pulled out his tongue.  
The detective's act seemed to calm the victim, who relaxed and told them his name.

"My name is Sasaki Higurashi, I-I'm Japanese..."

"I see, he's a foreigner... Did you know Mr. Hornett?"  
Gavin asked professionally, earning a smile from Richard.

"um...Yes, I-I am a Kōkan ryūgakusei and he was my foster father... Well it was part of the Hosuto famirī that received me in this c-country."

"Kōkan ryūgakusei? Q-Que es eso?"  
Gavin asked in Spanish, thinking that the boy would know how to speak it.

"Hai, I don't know how to say it in your language...Watashi wa Supeingo ga amari hanasemasen"

".... I don't want to be rude but I don't speak Taka Taka"  
Gavin said, folding his arms.

"Detective!"

"What? Do you understand him?"

"Of course, we androids can speak and understand several languages. Let me take care of the interrogation."  
Said the android getting up all of a sudden, which scared the boy. Richard and Gavin looked a little surprised.

"Watashi o kizutsukenaide kudasai!"  
Said the victim taking a fetal position in the center of the bed, seemed to be afraid of androids.

But it was weird, wasn't it? The Bou hadn't shown that reaction when Richard came in with the detective, he only reacted like that when the android got up all of a sudden.

"Shizukade, watashi wa anata o kizutsukemasen... Watashi ga Gavin o iu yō ni, watashitachiha jiken ni tsuite anata ni tazuneru tame ni koko ni iru dakedesu. Watashitachi wa anata o mamorimasu"   
Richard said fluently, leaving Gavin completely perplexed.

Whatever he said worked, the boy calmed down and started talking about what had happened in a mix of languages that was giving Gavin a headache.

"W-well... Mr. Hornett and I were going to buy some things together, Kare wa watashi ni kare ni dōkō suru yō ni tanonde ita, sorede watashi wa kare o watashinoie ni tsureteitte kureta koto ni kansha shode watashi wa ukeireta".  
The victim took a deep breath as tears began to flow quickly, down his cheeks soaking everything in its path.

"Gomen'nasai"

"Sate, anata no jikan o kakete"  
The android answered and moved away, took Gavin by the hand. Ready to go out.

"Anata ga motto ochitsuite iru to kanjiru toki, watashitachi wa shibaraku suru to modotte kimasu"

Gavin didn't say anything because he didn't understand what the hell he was going through, so he just followed the android.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Already in the waiting room Gavin got rid of the android's grip and crossed his arms.

"What the hell was that?"  
he said a little annoyed.

"Nothing, it seems that he was quite attached to Mr. Hornett..."  
The android replied, downplaying the young man's reaction.

"What did he say to you?"

"It seemed that he and Mr. Hornett were going to buy some things when the incident happened, we will have to wait for him to calm down. I told him we'd come back later...what do we do, detective?"

At that moment Gavin's cell phone began to ring, cutting the conversation, the detective took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered.

\--"Gavin Reed."

\--"Hey, bitch. I'm just calling to tell you that a gun was found near the scene, normally it wouldn't work but... since it was confirmed that the killer is an android so it's valid, well the gun is covered in blue blood..."

\--"I understand."

\--"Fowler had connor test the blood, tell your boyfriend to ask Connor for the information."

\--"Stupid bitch, he's not my boyfriend."

\--"aja and I am straight... Well, that's it. Bye Bye"

Gavin hung up and reluctantly put his cell phone in his pocket. Before the android will ask, he raised his palm in front of the android's face. Richard didn't understand the gesture but remained silent.

"It was Chen, she says there is new information. Connect with Connor"

"All right, detective."

Both walked to the hospital cafeteria, Gavin left Richard at his and went to get a cup of coffee. At this moment it was all he wanted, the victim had blocked himself and after that spoke a language he didn't know; also the piece of microwave could understand him, which made him feel like he was stupid...well anyway he just wanted to finish this case as soon as possible, so he could get rid of the talking refrigerator and the disciplinary report.

No matter how much the android made him feel while he was drunk or how cute it might seem, he would never...ever get lovingly entangled in junk like that, ever! Not after what those stupid machines did to him.

\----  
Gavin took his coffee and went back to the table where Richard was waiting for him, it seemed that he had already connected with the other android.

"Detective."

"Hmm?"  
Gavin made a sound with his throat, he didn't want to spend energies according to him.

"I received the information I was talking about, the Tirium is an AX400 model... A domestic android... Or that was before."

"Did a domestic kill that man?"  
said the detective sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"It seems that the gunshot wounds match the gun... Maybe we need Markus' help."

"wait... Our case doesn't have any gunshot wounds, that information is irrelevant to us."  
Gavin said strangely

"you're right, why would the captain ask Chen to give us that information?"  
the android questioned.

After a few minutes Gavin downplayed the issue. he would talk to Chen or Fowler himself later. For now he would resume the conversation, the stupid washing machine mentioned this Markus, perhaps he knew of renegade androids or in search of revenge. There were many in the last few days.

"RoboJesus?"

"I don't understand that term but yeah, Markus. We'll have to go with Connor, I don't know him and I wouldn't feel comfortable".

Gavin looked at him strangely when he said "comfortable" but said nothing, Richard noticed but decided that it would be better to maintain the good atmosphere.

"All right, let's finish with the victim and go to the station".  
he said getting up as he took the last sip of his coffee.

"Of course, detective."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Both returned to the victim's room, when they met with the nurse she told them that " _the patient was a little agitated so we had to attend him, it is safe to talk to him again just don't push too much, please"_ to which both nodded and thanked the information.

They both went back in and there Sasaki was lying down with a breathing apparatus that was giving him a type of medication to regulate his breathing. Again they received a slight bow to what this time they both reciprocated.

"Can you continue?"  
Gavin asked, clutching next to the victim.

"y-yes..."

"If you don't feel very comfortable you can speak in your language. The junk--- my, mate....He can understand you."

"According to agreement, as I told you before we were going to buy some things together for dinner, we are about to arrive at the supermarket when two people appeared... Or what seemed to be people."  
said the boy with a little fear in his voice.

"Dochira mo watashitachi no tsūka o soshi shi, hornetto-shi wa karera ni nani ga hoshī no ka tazunemashita...But one of them hit him and i tried to help him but the guy diverted his attention to me and attacked me as well.... I did what I could... Hick."

The young man seemed to be on the verge of another collapse so Richard calmed him down a bit. When he regained his composure, he continued.

"Mr. Hornett got up again and fought the guy, told me to go and call the police. I ignore what he told me and I went to help him again but the other person grabbed me by the neck while recording... I-I saw how Mr. Hornett was strangled and I didn't. I-I couldn't help him!"  
said the young man, covering his face with both hands.

"Thank you for telling us."  
Gavin said

"Watashitachi wa karera o tsukamaete karera ni hōshū o shiharau koto o yakusoku shimasu"  
Said Richard comforting the boy.

Then they both got up and left the room to meet Mr. Hornett's relatives who were coming to visit Sasaki and tell him about the funeral. The detectives expressed their sincere condolences and withdrew.

"We must catch them, Gavin"  
Richard said in a serious tone of voice

"you don't have to tell me."  
Gavin replied as they both rode the patrol.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Kōkan ryūgakusei: Exchange Student
> 
> First paragraph in Japanese: "Don't worry, I won't hurt you... As Gavin said, we are only here to ask you about the incident. We will protect you
> 
> Second Paragraph: He had asked me to accompany him, so I accepted because I wanted to thank him for having welcomed me into his home.
> 
> Third: All right, take your time.
> 
> Fourth: We'll be back in a little while when you're feeling calmer.
> 
> Fifth: both guys blocked our way and Mr. Hornett asked them what they wanted.
> 
> Sixth: I promise we'll catch them and make them pay.


	15. Robojesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Richard and Gavin meets Markus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!! I WAS SO BUSY!  
> But now I'm back and i have a couple of chapters to translate so I'll be posting them in the next days!

"I can take you, if that's what you want."  
Said the blue-eyed android as he handed the lieutenant a cup of coffee. 

Gavin looked at Richard but said nothing, the blue-eyed android smiled nodding.

"Then let's get going." 

"Sure, Hank. Do you want to come?"  
Connor asked when he saw that his partner had been quiet for most of the conversation. 

"Oh no, no.  You take them, I'll be fine, I'll advance the paperwork on the case."

"I understand.

Connor decided not to push him. As far as he knew, Hank was very uncomfortable when Markus was present. Maybe it's because the heterochromatic-eyed android had tried to 'hang out' with him...  Well, Connor had affectionately rejected him, but the lieutenant didn't seem to take that thorn out.  
\--------------  
The three of them left the building and got into the car, before leaving they received a scolding from the detective who had been upset because for some strange reason both androids thought it was a good idea to copy his voice and say things that the real Gavin wouldn't say. 

Some time later Connor led them to New Jericho, the place where the androids could be comfortable while they were adjusting to their new life.   
The three walked to the immense main gate, which was protected by four armed androids. Gavin felt it was a fucking bad idea, both androids could have gone to collect information and get out, but no! He had to get in too.... If they let him.   
Well he didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of those stupid machines either.

The Guards stayed with them for several minutes or so Gavin had thought until he realized they were communicating through the link. The detective stood there looking into infinity to avoid getting nervous. No matter how much he hated those disgusting machines he wanted to take the case in peace and finish it as soon as possible, so he wouldn't turn all the toasters against him or rather he didn't want to have problems with the supreme toaster (Markus). 

The sound of the somewhat mechanical voice of one of the guard Androids took Gavin out of his thoughts and made him rest his eyes on the guard.

"Is it necessary for the Human to come in as well?"  
asked one of the guards looking directly at Gavin, who frowned.

"yes, it's Detective Gavin Reed. I know some androids don't feel comfortable with humans around but we just need to talk to Markus."  
Connor responded in his defense along with Richard who attended.

"Normally we wouldn't let humans in, but since we're part of society now, we can't deny a cop entry."  
said another one of the guards.

"Thank you. "  
Said Richard looking at Gavin, who seemed both confused and upset.

The doors opened letting them pass, when they entered they were received by a small but beautiful city, there were androids as far as the sight of the Detective could reach.   
Gavin rolled his eyes, it felt disgusting to be in this place but he would stay for the sake of the investigation. In the center of the city there was a small square where they were received by North, the violent android who wanted to make humans understand by force.

Gavin remembered her quite well, she was in one of the missing android archives, so this is where she had hidden... Well it doesn't matter if you're free to do whatever you want.  
North instantly glared at Gavin but the detective was looking around from his place behind Richard, so he didn't notice the android's gesture. 

He wasn't hiding to make it clear.

"North, good to see you."  
Connor greeted

"Connor, me too. Did you bring a new Android?"  
She asked cheerfully, it seemed she wouldn't acknowledge Gavin's presence.

"He's like a brother to me, his name is Richard."

"Hi, I'm Richard. I'm here about a recent case."  
Richard said indifferently, earning a curious look from Gavin.

Gavin had already seen him act this way in front of him, but... Why would he face other androids?  he was bitter towards other people but he didn't understand why Richard would be bitter towards other androids...

"Yes, I told Markus. In a moment he will receive them... But leave the human out."  
North said dedicating his worst look to Gavin, this time the detective noticed and returned the gesture.

"He doesn't belong here."   
Gavin frowned much more and took several steps forward, calling the attention of connor who tried to stop him by grabbing his right arm but in his anger Gavin escaped shouting at him. 

"LET ME GO, STUPID."

He wanted to put a bullet in her forehead and laugh over the 'corpse' of the stupid talking toaster in front of him but that would put the investigation in trouble and probably put him in jail and in the process more papers to his record. The detective was about to refute when Richard got in the way.

"If he can't get it then I will accuse you and this Markus of police obstruction. Yoy'll have to accompany us to the station."  
Richard said with no noticeable expression on his face. Only his eyes shone brightly.  
Connor was frightened and took the blue-eyed android by the arm.

"n-no need... You'll cooperate, won't you, North?"  
The little Android looked at North, who was about to respond aggressively to Richard, but seeing Connor she preferred to calm things down.

The android sighed and attended then the blue-eyed android took Gavin to some benches near the square to calm him down. On the way several androids looked at him with fear.

"Sorry about that, North."  
Connor said apologizing for his brother's attitude.

"Don't worry, I didn't thought he was  going to defend him... He seems to be very attached to that human."

"Although Detective Gavin always fights with him and yells obscenities at him."   
Said Connor

"How peculiar "  
North said, folding her arms.

\-----++-----------++++--------++-+-+--------  
Markus, they're here."  
Said a blond Android as he entered the room.

"North is with them right now."

"I'm coming, Simon."  
Markus replied, rising from his desk. 

Both androids hugged and then left the room. On the way they met several androids including Kara and Alice who had come from Canada to visit him and thank him for the help he gave them when the whole revolution happened.  
\------------------

After both girls retired, he and Simon went on their way until they heard the cry of a Human.

"LET ME GO, STUPID!"

They both looked at each other and leaned out slightly on one of the balconies, there they saw Richard leading Gavin to the benches and Connor apologizing to North. After that they both hurried their way, the human scream could upset the other androids and he wanted to avoid conflicts with the police.

Richard managed to calm Gavin, when Markus just appeared, the detective and the blue-eyed Android looked at each other when Connor immediately went to greet him. Both Simon and Markus seemed happy to see him, the three exchanged a few words and then turned to the others, Simon looked at Gavin with some fear but preferred to ignore him and only address the androids.

"What was that scream?"  
Simon asked. 

"It was just a mild argument."  
North said downplaying it.

"It wasn't."

It was Richard's turn to talk, Gavin rolled his eyes, and Connor was incredulous. 

"Why don't you let it go? ' thought the detective.

"Really?"  
Markus said, keeping calm.   
He looked straight into Richard's eyes and asked seriously.

"Can you explain? All I heard were the cries of the human."

"Sure."  
Richard responded almost instantly without taking his eyes off Markus.

Gavin looked at Connor making a gesture to help him do something, but Connor shook his head and implied that there was nothing to do.

 

  
"Your subordinate, known as North, was obstructing our investigation by claiming that Detective Reed couldn't talk to you because of being human, which baffles me because we ask for equality for ourselves and humans, but there are androids that discriminate against humans just because they are human. At no time when we saw her for the first time did the detective say anything to her, especially when she forbade him to see you or even said anything to her. The scream was against Connor who was holding his arm.

Gavin covered his eyes, the android was literally being very professional.

"I understand, I apologize for North's behavior... Detective Reed, right?"  
Markus said looking at North and then looking at Gavin.

"Yes."   
That's all the detective said in response.

"I understand North's behavior upset you but I'd like if you don't come shouting like that. Some androids are still afraid of humans.

"Whatever you say, Robojesus."

Markus was staring at him when he heard that nickname, it was weird... he didn't bothered about it. Richard facepalmed.   
Sometimes Gavin was so immature but that's how he loved the detective ...  
The blond android approached markus and whispered something in his ear, making him nod. 

"Let's go to my office, Detectives.  we can talk there better."

\-------+++++++++---------++++++++

When they arrived at the office the three of them sat down, North and Simon stayed outside with Connor who wanted to go for a walk around the place while they talked.

"Well, what can I do for you?"  
Markus said, interlocking his fingers on the table.

Reed and Richard looked at each other, the android nodded and Gavin turned his gaze to Markus.

"we want you to help us with information about some androids."

"All right, I know it's confidential so I won't ask for what. But what exactly do they need?"

"a list of all the androids who have left Jericho."  
Richard replied.

"or just Androids that have disappeared out of nowhere."  
Gavin said complemented what his partner had already said.

Markus put his hand on his chin turned to the subject, there were several cases of disappearances lately, not only of humans but of androids and it was something to worry about.

"All right, North is in charge of that. I've already told her   
You need the list. One of you can go with her and pick it up."

"Is it on paper?"  
Gavin asked

"yes, it's printed. I'd rather use this method than have it all digital. Anyone could hack us and get the information easily."

"I understand, I'll get the documents, Gavin wait here."  
Richard said as he got up.

"He can stay, can't he?"

"Yeah, no problem."  
Markus replied

"good."

Richard left the office without giving Gavin space to complain. What was he going to do now? Talk to robojesus? The detective moved uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't knew where to look, or if He should make conversation.

What's more... Why should he talk to him? Gavin kept his gaze low so as not to attract the android's attention, why the hell was he nervous? That thing was an Android, a disgusting, stupid, bloody machine that destroys families!....

 

  
Wait.

 

 

Gavin looked up and there he was staring at him...Markus, the most well-known android on the news, the fucking robojesus...He was there casually staring at him like nothing.

"W-why are you looking at me?"  
Gavin complained stuttering.   
shit! Just now that he was trying to sound threatening he had to stutter.

"Why are you so nervous?  
Markus asked

"AAH!?.... I'm not nervous, I-I'm not! You're the one who's nervous."

The heterochromatic-eyed android smiled and Gavin sighed, what the fuck is going on with the androids around him? Everyone has this aura of glitter around them. What the fuck?

"Fucking WHY ARE YOU SHINING SO MUCH?"  
Gavin shouted and then covered his mouth in shame.

"Oh? Am I shining?"  
Markus said, keeping the smile on his face.

What a peculiar human, doesn't look at all like Carl... Well said his father that humans are different even though they have similar characteristics.

"Don't be ashamed, thank you for the compliment." 

"it wasn't a compliment!.  Fucking talking washing machine!"

Markus  smiled again this time with a little laughter, Gavin wanted to die, he felt his face get warmer and warmer.

-Richard where the fuck are you, I need to go' thought the detective as he tried to stay calm.

"Connor told me about you. I thought I wouldn't like you with the story he told me about you. Apparently I was wrong.

Markus still kept the smile on his face and Gavin was about to explode, when he was going to answer Richard came with the list.

"Sorry for the delay, thank you Markus."  
He said as he watched Gavin try to hide the blush.  
"We can retire now."

"Nothing.  You're welcome whenever you want."

Richard turned around, while Gavin and Markus were getting up, when the blue-eyed Android came out, Markus stopped Gavin, approached his back and whispered in his ear.

"You can especially come whenever you want, I'd like to continue chatting with you"

then pushed him out of the office.  
Gavin was perplexed and very flushed, Richard noticed it and frowned as he looked towards the office.

"Not while I'm here, Robojesus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!  
> and sorry for not being able to post anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Let me now if you like it, so i can upload the other chapters.  
> Kudos are welcome uwu  
> Byeee


End file.
